Help For Kai
by Knight of the Wolves
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Kai. When he wakes up he finds himself confused and in the hospital? Will Miwa and the others be able to help Kai and bring him back to his old self or is Kai stuck this way?
1. Incident

**Hey! This is my first Vanguard Fanfiction so please don't be mean if it's not good. Read and Review please! Oh yeah! Just a warning this chapter might be, MIGHT be, sad, possibly a little depressing! Thanks!**

Kai woke up that morning with a groan. He opened his eyes slightly as he looked around his room. But found to close them again, quickly. This was because he had forgotten his bed was beside the window and he had just turned his gaze to the window and bright light from the sun just blasted into his eyes unexpectedly. Kai let a surprised yelp escape his mouth as he covered his eyes with his hands. After he made sure he wouldn't look at the window he uncovered his eyes and opened them. He laid there staring at the ceiling for a while. IT wasn't to long until he got bored of his ceiling and started looking around for other things to occupy him for a while. Soon his eyes gazed upon his alarm clock. It said 7:19. He sighed as he realized that he had gotten up earlier than he had wanted to. So with seeing the time he knew he had a little bit of time, and let his eyes fall closed once again. He was about to fall into a sleep when something or someone you could say, said something that startled him a little.

"TOSHIKI! Get your butt down here before I make you!" A young feminine voice yelled at him. Kai jerked awake in surprise as he was called. It took him awhile to process what and who it was. Realizing who it was he took his pillow and gave an agitated groan as he flipped to his stomach in his bed, and slamming his pillow over top of his head so he wouldn't see anything.

"Etsuko… You know I didn't mean like that… The poor guy was probably asleep, you didn't have to yell at him like that." A grown mans voice echoed through the house but at a softer tone as before. Kai rolled his eyes under the pillow. "Now can you try to be nicer and go and GENTLY wake him up so he can come down for breakfast?" The man's voice said. This made Kai's eyes shoot open and him start to panic. He, at first, thought it was a good thing that he was overhearing their conversation. Because of the walls and since there is nothing making noise in the house he could hear them. But now he wish he couldn't. What he heard next made him panic just a little more.

"Key word… try." Etsuko said smugly smirking. Then she started to walk up the steps. Kai could hear soft footsteps coming up the stairs. He listened as the footsteps stopped at his door. Nothing else happened and he wasn't sure why but then he heard her whispers something. "Oh I know what to wake him with. Hehe Boy he won't see this coming." She said as she hurried off to her room. This left Kai wondering. Oh great! What am I supposed to do! Well more importantly what is SHE Going to do! Ok not so much wondering more like panicked thinking. He heard the footsteps quickly coming back to his door, and he prepared himself. She slowly and carefully opened the door. Kai stiffened and tensed under the covers and pillow. She lightly tiptoed over to the side of his bed where Kai lay. Carefully and cautiously she lifted the pillow off of his head. He had turned himself before she came into his room so now his back would be facing her and his face towards the wall, considering his bed was in the corner. Kai pretended to be asleep as she lifted the pillow. Well, that was big mistake. Kai could feel her presence come closer on him to the point where she was almost on top of him. She whispered one last thing into his ear. "Wakey Wakey. I'm your alarm clock this morning." She whispered as she wildly smirk. With this she backed off and held a oddly shaped object right next to Kai's head. And with one last look at Kai's supposedly sleeping figure she pressed the button on the object. A loud horn sounded through the whole house. But it affected Kai the most.

Downstairs sat a man and a woman at a table. They sat there talking about random things when suddenly they heard a loud horn sound. It surprised them and was loud enough for them to have to cover their ears. The next thing they hear is a loud and surprised yell come from Kai. Then it was followed by a loud thump. With another thump, softer this time, after the first. They looked at each other sharing a knowing look and they both rushed upstairs to his room as fast as they could.

In Kai's room, Kai laid on the floor sprawling and covering his ears. He had fallen out of his bed because of his loud surprise. Kai looked up wide eyed and looked across the floor. There he saw Etsuko rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Kai glared at her until his eyes laid upon what had caused the loud horn. It certainly couldn't have been her because the noise was way too loud for her, which was a surprise. This made Kai glare at her harder, which only made her laugh harder. WHat had made the horn sound was one of those obnoxious air horns that you could buy at the dollar store. Soon his door flew open quickly. This made Kai jump and swirl around. THere he saw two people in the doorway staring at the young girl who was still laughing. The man sighed.

"Etsuko. What did we tell you about these types of things? ESPECIALLY in the morning." The man asked as he picked up the air horn.

"I know but it's just so funny! You should have seen his face! It was priceless!" Etsuko laughed. The woman came over and was next to Kai helping him up.

"You seriously couldn't have woken me up like a normal person! Why can't you for ONCE not pick on me!" Kai snapped at Etsuko who wasn't a bit phased.

"Because I'm not a normal person. I thought you would have figured that out by now, Toshiki." Etsuko said putting her hands on her hips smiling smugly.

"And can you PLEASE just call me by my first name! And NOT my last!" Kai shouted. Kai was angry, really angry. Etsuko saw this and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She breathed rolling her eyes. This then turned into a glaring contest. Kai glared at the young girl as she glared at him. Behind them the man and woman were whispering.

"Jun, why don't we just try to get them downstairs without them trying to kill each other… again." The woman whispered.

"I don't know, Sayuri, they seem to have a really tense thing going on right now." Jun said half scared to break their gaze.

"Yeah but if we don't break this now, things will probably get worse." Sayuri said. She knew if it wasn't broken soon that Etsuko would accidentally slip and say something she wasn't supposed to mention. Jun could tell by the look in Sayuri's eyes, as she looked at Etsuko, that she meant talking about HIS parents. Jun and Sayuri remembered back to that day.

/flashback/

Kai's parents had left the house to go out for dinner and Jun and Sayuri were watching Kai while they did that. His parents were supposed to come back later that night. But they didn't. They were starting to get worried and had just hopped they were stuck in traffic. Sadly they were wrong. It wasn't long until they got a phone call. Jun picked up the phone.

"Hello? Toshiki household." Jun said into the phone.

"Um, hello. This is the police." The man said through the phone. Jun immediately stiffened.

"Oh, uh, yes. What is it?" Jun said hesitantly into the phone.

"Well sir… are you by any chance Jun? Jun Toshiki? And brother of Toshio Toshiki?" They police asked.

"Yes I am." Jun said. There was a moment of silence in the phone line. He started to get worried. "Hello? You still there?"

"Yes, sorry about that I was just writing some stuff down. Anyways. I have called to give you a report." The police said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What may that be?" Jun asked curious. He heard a saddened sigh come from the other end of the phone. He then started to prepare himself for what was coming.

"Sir. Your brother and his wife are dead." The police said getting straight to the point. Jun felt his heart stop.

"W-What?" Jun breathed.

"They were found last night in a flipped car. The people that found them said they saw something had caught the tire which flipped it… I'm sorry sir… Sir?... Hello?" The police said as he kept trying to get his attention. Jun had tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for telling me." Jun said shakily into the phone.

"Your welcome… Have a nice day." The police said as he hung up the phone. But he knew after that, that they wouldn't have a nice day. Jun stood there as he hung up the phone. He stood staring forward taking in the information that was broke to him. Sayuri was standing behind him. She didn't hear the conversation but she could feel his sadness. She hesitantly walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" She asked gently. Jun took a moment to gather himself. Once he was sure that he wouldn't break right in front of his wife he turned around to face her. As soon as he turned around she saw the sadness and tears in his eyes. She suddenly got really worried and could tell he was trying not to cry. "Jun. What happened?" She asked again slower.

"That was the police." Jun said trying to be strong. Sayuri's eyes widened with concern.

"The police? Why?" Sayuri asked not knowing what she was about to hear.

"Toshio and Akira." Jun began. "They were killed last night in a car accident. They found their car flipped upside down on the side of the road and they were gone." Jun finished his voice starting to get shaky. Sayuri gasped hearing this. Jun looked down to the ground as he remembered his brother and the fun time they had. Sayuri's attention was brought back as she saw Jun look down. She walked up to him. Pausing to look at him for a moment she soon pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sayuri whispered. After they pulled away from the hug Jun sighed. They two walked over to the couch and sat down. Jun sat down and was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"We've got a problem." He finally said after silence had been in the room for a while. Sayuri looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"How are we going to tell Kai? He's only nine and I don't know how he will take it." Jun sighed shaking his head. Sayuri was about to say something but a small shuffling noise sounded behind them. They both heard it and turned around rather quickly in surprise. What they saw almost made them go into a small panic. There, in the doorway, was Kai. He was looking down at his feet with a sad expression. His hands lightly fingering the brim of his shirt. Silent tears lightly fell down his cheeks. He looked up at them. "K-Kai." Jun said in disbelief that he was standing there the whole time. Jun looked at Sayuri. "Kai… How much of that did you hear?" Jun asked over the couch.

"... All of it…" Kai quietly said.

/Flashback end/

The two were brought out from the memory. But it was what brought them out of the memory that worried them. It was Kai and Etsuko arguing and yelling at each other. Sayuri and Jun quickly looked at each other as they both knew they had to stop the fight. Now. They didn't hear the whole conversation but they both heard the thing that feared to hear. Etsuko finally brought them into the argument. And this immediately shut Kai up. Etsuko, without thinking added on.

"... If it wasn't for US, YOU would be in the orphanage right now!" Etsuko yelled. But only realized what she had said after saying it. She quickly covered her mouth as guilt quickly rushed over her. Kai's expression turned from angry to sad. He felt as tears started to form slightly at the corners of his eyes. "Oh no…" Etsuko said to herself. "Kai I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Etsuko tried to apologize but was cut short by Kai who had rushed out of the room. On his way he grabbed the clothes he had set out the night before, that were setting on his dresser, and quickly headed for the bathroom. There he quickly changed into the clothes, did his hair, and left. Etsuko knew she had made a big mistake. There was no taking it back now. She turned around to see her parents looking at her.

"Etsuko…" Sayuri started but Etsuko was the one actually finishing it.

"I know. I'll go apologize… I really didn't mean it! I was just mad!" Etsuko said breaking down. Jun embraced her into a hug soothing her telling her it was alright and it was just a mess up. He told her she just had to be more careful on what she says around Kai. Sayuri went down stairs, hoping that Kai would still be there and they could talk. But she only found the rooms to be empty. She sighed.

Meanwhile Kai had grabbed his bag and was heading away from the house. He didn't want to be around Etsuko at the moment. When he left the house he was just going at a fast walk but only found himself running now. He didn't know where to go from there. He just ran. Thoughts raced through Kai's mind. The brunette couldn't think of any place that could clear his mind. Until he remembered his favorite place to go. The park. The park was the only place to could go and get his mind off of anything. He went there when he was having trouble making decisions about things, when he just didn't feel like doing anything, whenever he got the chance to go. Kai picked up speed as he headed for the park. Hoping and thinking nothing could get any worse, while he was running he ran straight into something, or someone. There was a loud grunt as the two collided and fell to the ground. Kai sat up with a groan rubbing his head. It was then that he realized what he had impacted with. There on the ground lay a young man his age, rubbing his head also. This guy looked familiar. A little too familiar. His golden hair, mischievous grey eyes.

"Miwa?" Kai asked a little shocked to see him out and about at this time. Miwa, at the sound of his name, looked up to be equally surprised to see Kai.

"Kai?" Miwa asked back. The two got up from the ground. "Hey man what's up! I didn't think I would see you this early in the morning." Miwa smiled.

"Yeah. Could say the same for you." Kai sighed as he brushed off the dirt. Miwa noticed the sigh.

"Hey, man, you ok?" Miwa asked. Kai stiffened a little as Miwa said this letting Kai know he knew there was something not right. Kai shook his head pushing the thought aside.

"Yeah." Kai said picking up his bag. He started to walk away towards the park. But he was partially glad that he ran into Miwa… Literally. Because it had gotten his mind off of the situation for a little and he wasn't thinking about it quite as badly as he was before. It was still in his mind but it wasn't like before when it was too much for him and he had to get away from the house. Kai was drowning in his thoughts and didn't notice Miwa walking beside him trying to talk to him. Miwa finally got in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Kai! This is Earth speaking! He wants you to come out of your little trance!" Miwa said as he finally got Kai's attention.

"Huh?" Kai said looking up.

"Oh come on, Kai. You can't be that tired. At least speak so I know you're still in there." Miwa said tapping on Kai's head as if making sure Kai was still in reality. Kai swatted Miwa's hand away from his head. It was just awkward for someone to be tapping your head. "Or just do that. That works too." Miwa said referring to Kai swatting his hand away.

"Whatever." Kai said acting his normal too-cool self. He started to walk away. When he left he could hear Miwa laughing behind him. Kai rolled his eyes. The two walked together, Miwa doing all the talking and Kai just nodding and shaking his head as answers. IT wasn't too long until they came to the park. Kai was relieved to be at the park. As soon as they entered he already started to feel better. The park always seemed to chase all the worry, stress, or any problems away. He breathed a breath of comfort as he walked over to his little spot. It wasn't the bench like he usually goes to, but there was this part where there was just open grass and a lake at the bottom of it. A tree was placed at the top of the hill, where he would go and lay down. He would stare across the land for hours just thinking and enjoying the scenery. Miwa sat beside him in the grass. He ran his hand across the grass, which lightly tickled his palm. Kai was staring at the clear sky. It wasn't long until he just closed his eyes and let the cool soothing wind lightly blow across him. His hair and clothes lightly moved with the wind.

"Wow." Miwa said softly. "I always thought of parks to be a place where someone would go to be crazy and loud. But this here… I have to admit this is pretty nice." Miwa added as he leaned back against the tree.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Kai chuckled softly. Miwa was surprised he actually got him to say something. It was probably because he wasn't rambling on and on about random stuff like usual. He was actually being quiet for once and said something that related to his surroundings and what was going on at that moment. Kai's mind was finally cleared from the situation at the house earlier that morning. Kai actually didn't mind talking about his parents, it was just when it was used against him and used to win arguments when it actually gets to him and affects him. But the statement that Etsuko said was true. If they hadn't taken Kai in and raised him he would be in the orphanage at that moment. Miwa then broke the silence.

"Hey, you wanna go to Card Capital? The others are gathering up and we're going to go do some stuff today. You can tag along if you'd like." Miwa suggested. Kai thought for a moment and gave in.

"I don't have anything better to do." Kai said getting up. "I'll come." This put a smile on Miwa's face.

"Great! Well let's get going then!" Miwa cheered. The pair walked down a few blocks and finally came to Card Capital. There standing in the doorway was their friends. Misaki Tokura, Kamui Katsuragi, Izaki Yuta, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Morikawa Katsumi. Miwa ran ahead of Kai and greeted the others. Kai eventually caught up to him. "Has anyone seen Aichi? Wasn't he going to come with us today?" Miwa asked. This also made Kai wonder. Now that Miwa had mentioned it. Where was his blue haired friend?

"He called saying he wasn't going to make it today. He had an unexpected trip to go on with his parents and Emi. But he said he should be back on Monday." Misaki said.

"Aww that's too bad. Well, we can get him something." Miwa suggested. Everyone seemed to agree. No one noticed Kai had come up to the group. Well all except for Kamui. After a few minutes of talking with the group Kamui noticed Kai standing behind everyone casually leaning against a light post waiting. Kamui got a look of disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Kamui asked in disgust. Kai gave an irritated sigh.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Kai said back to him. Miwa looked over and saw Kamui and Kai talking/fighting.

"Calm down you two. Kamui, I invited him to come with us today." Miwa said because he knew Kai wouldn't want to say anything.

"Why!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Why don't you just shut your big mouth and deal with it!" Kai snapped at Kamui who was taken back by surprise at Kai's burst. Kai walked past Kamui and to the other side of the group. When he got to the other side he sat down on the bench. "I get enough of big mouthed people as it is." Kai mumbled to himself as he sat down. The others stared at Kai and Kamui as the tension started to fade. It then drifted into an awkward silence. Kai shifted uncomfortable with the silence. As much as he like the quiet this time there had to be at least some talking. It was too awkward without it, that and the fact that the awkward silence had been partially because of him. After a few more minutes of silence Kai couldn't take it anymore. He cleared his throat. "So are we going or not?" Kai said making it sound like he was annoyed. The others nodded and they all started to walk off.

"Um, Miwa. Where exactly are we going anyways?" Kourin asked.

"Actually, I don't really know. I just figured we could go wherever. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together somewhere that isn't Card Capital. Oh yeah that reminds me. Misaki, did you ask Shin if he could cover for you?" Miwa asked looking at Misaki.

"Well… not exactly. He wasn't there so I just left a note on the desk for him. He should find it. And if not Oh well." Misaki shrugged. This made them laugh. Except Kai who never laughs. It was funny that she didn't really care if he knew or not. Kai just followed the little crowd. They all went to various places. Different museums, Exhibits, Food Courts, Parks, Card Shops, Restaurants, and many other places. Kai had to admit it was pretty fun going. The places they went to really seemed to interest him. He looked around a lot more at each place but he still kept quiet. Little did he know that there were a few people observing him as he looked around.

"Hey Morikawa." Izaki whispered nudging Morikawa with his elbow.

"What?" Morikawa asked.

"Look over there, at Kai. He's actually looking at stuff and not just looking a t the inside of his eyelids like he usually does." Izaki said amused at Kai.

"Yeah, that's strange. I never seen him look so interested in something since before…" Morikawa couldn't finish the sentence. He sighed. Izaki knew exactly what he was talking about. Because it was actually them who had found it. It being the car. The car that was flipped and had Kai's parents in. Morikawa had Izaki over for a sleep over that weekend and his parents were driving down them back to the house after going to a water park when they came across something. A beaten up car that was flipped upside down. His father quickly pulled over and they all got out of the car. When they saw what had happened and who was in the car Morikawa's mother called the ambulance and police. Morikawa and Izaki swore on that day never to mention it around Kai or anyone. Kai didn't know that they knew because he didn't tell a single person about it. The two had to push the thought aside as the little group moved on. Kai looked around in interest. "Is it just me or do I see a small smile on his face?" Morikawa asked leaning towards Izaki. Izaki looked over at Kai and sure enough there was a small smile that was starting to creep across his face.

"Nope not just you." Izaki smiled.

A few hours passed and the group had a blast. They all had fun and were excited to move to the next stop. Each time they would come to a new stop they would be all excited. This was even the same for Kai. But he still kept his too-cool act on but there was no hiding of his small amount of interest that was showing. Kai hasn't had this much fun for years. When Miwa first asked him if he wanted to go with them, he didn't actually want to go. He just went because he just thought he had to and he didn't want to turn Miwa down on the offer. But now he was glad he went. They finally went to a restaurant to have dinner. They all went over and sat down at one of those large corner booths. Everyone ordered. The Waiter came back with their food and drinks and they proceeded to talk.

"So Kai what do think of today so far?" Misaki asked curious. Morikawa and Izaki weren't the only ones who noticed Kai's interest. Kai hesitated slightly before answering but finally gave in. He sighed smiling ever so slightly.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but it was fun." He said looking up at the rest of the group. They all had smiles on their faces. After awhile of conversating they all got up and went outside. There was a group of picnic tables. They walked over and sat down. Once again they all were talking. Kai was about to say something when he felt a small vibration and heard soft beeping. At first he was confused but then realized it was his phone. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. He got a text. IT was Sayuri. Kai gently lowered the phone under the table. He peered under it and read the text.

Sayuri- Kai? Where are you? Are you Ok?

Kai saw this and texted back.

Kai- Yeah I'm fine. I'm just with some friends. We went around to some places. Sorry I forgot to tell you about that.

Sayuri soon texted back.

Sayuri- Oh good! I thought something bad happened to you. You didn't show up for dinner which I'm guessing you had with your friends. It's ok. Just make sure to tell us before hand ok. Jun, Etsuko, and I went to the park and Card Capital looking for you. You weren't at either of those and we got worried… Well more worried than we already were. But I'm glad you're safe.

Kai- Oh Sorry for worrying you. It didn't cross my mind to let you guys know. Anyways. Thanks , I don't know when I'll be home. Probably around ten or somewhere around that.

Sayuri- That's fine. Ok well see you later.

Kai put away his phone after that. WHen he looked up he saw Kamui eyeing him while everyone was talking. Kai glared at him. He really didn't like Kamui, he was always a jerk to him and he had no reason to be his friend if he was just going to be a jerk. The conversation ended up going for a good ten more minutes. Finally it was time to move again.

"Hey guys how about we go to the new library? I heard they are having some sort of concert going on there tonight. I know it's weird. Concerts and Libraries don't mix but they made an exception for tonight." Miwa suggested. Everyone looked at each other amused that a library would allow that. "What do you say guys you wanna go?" Miwa asked. The other took a moment, then they all agreed. Kai thought it was a weird idea but he went along with it. They all got up from the table and headed out towards the library where a band was going to play. The library was actually a good walk from where they were. They weren't planning on going to a concert that night so they didn't bring any transportation. So they had to walk the whole way there. Which Kai didn't mind at all, he really enjoyed walking. They walked a while, crossing a few roads, going around a few blocks.

They finally went around a corner and saw the library. It took a while to get there but they made it. All that was left was one last small road to cross which wasn't busy usually. They made sure the road was clear before they began to cross. After seeing that there were no cars in sight on the road they started across. Miwa in the front followed by Misaki and Kourin who were followed by Morikawa, Izaki, and Kamui, and then Kai who brought up the rear. Kai had one hand in his pocket and the other holding his bag. His mind seemed to drift off again. He was remembering the previous events. With the different sights him and the others went to see. Kai was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kamui who had started to fall back. Kamui, seeing Kai in a small drift, decided to be a troll and with a small swift move kicked Kai's one foot. As soon as he did that he ran forward to catch up to the group. When Kamui kicked Kai's foot, Kai stumbled forward. This brought him out of his trance. He stumbled a little more and soon tripped over his own feet and fell right on his face. His bag flew out of his hand and had opened in the process. Now there were a few papers laying on the ground. Kai sat up and shook his head to clear his vision. When he looked up he saw Kamui laughing and pointing at him while he was on the ground. Memories of that morning came back to him. The scene was too familiar. Him on the ground and someone laughing at him because of it. Kai became angry but he didn't dare burst at Kamui in front of everyone. So calmly he got to his feet and walked over to his bag. He bent down to his knees and picked up the stuff that had fallen out of it. Picking up the bag he stuffed the stuff back into it and got up. He brushed himself off and he processed forward. He gave Kamui a look saying he was going to get him for that, and that's when he noticed that the others were looking at the two… again. This made Kai uncomfortable again. He sighed and walked on. But there was soon realized a weird sound. It was coming from his right.

Confused he paused in the road and looked to his right. When he did his eyes widened and everything and all time and space to him seem to slow down. He tried to move. He wanted to run but his body seemed to be trapped and not able to move. He watched as something came rushing forward. No one saw it until it was actually there. They all watched shocked and frightened. It was a car. The car came quickly forward not making an effort to slow down, and just like that crashing right into Kai. Kai felt immediate pain in his body as it collided with the car. As the car hit him, his head made a hard impact with the windshield, breaking some of it. This instantly knocked him unconscious. His body smashed and rolled over the car. His body fell limply to the road. His body and head made a hard impact on the pavement.

"KAI!" Miwa screamed as the car hit him and he fell. It was the first time in forever that he had seen Kai's expression actually change. But it wasn't the change he wanted. It was that of total fear and horror.

The car swerved a few times until it finally came to a stop. The driver sat there shocked for a moment. But after realizing that part of his windshield was broken he looked in his rearview side mirror. What he saw frightened him. It the limp figure of a teenaged boy on the ground about thirteen feet behind his car. Angry fumed in him. He quickly turned to the side and smacked the person in the passenger seat.

"You idiot! Why would you do that! Look what you just made happen!" The driver yelled at the other guy who was smirking wildly like he just accomplished something. The driver quickly opened his door and come out. He shut it and ran to the boy. As soon as he got there he knelt down next to him. Miwa and the others soon followed over to Kai. Miwa knelt down as well. He hesitantly moved his hands toward him. Slightly he pressed Kai's shoulder trying to get him to move. He started to tap Kai on his back hoping that he would get up. When he saw the tapping did nothing he started to go into panic. He put his hands on his shoulder and started to shake him a little. Still nothing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… it's just that my… My idiot of a brother was distracting me in the car while i was driving, and when I turned this corner up here he covered my eyes and shook me around and I couldn't see so I had no idea he was here!" The driver said quickly. He was panicking as well as everyone else around. The driver looked down at Kai. He thought a moment. "You, boy. I don't know your name but you need to call the ambulance, now." He said after inspecting Kai. He only saw inspected a little part of Kai on his back and just seeing that he knew he had to get him to the hospital soon. Miwa nodded and got up. He walked away so he could call. As fast as he could he dialed the numbers 911. It wasn't long until there was an answer.

"Hello this is 911. What is your emergency?" The lady on the other side said.

"M-My friends and I were going to a concert and my o-one friend just got fan into w-with a car. He…" Miwa tried to explain but was very shaky and scared. The lady noticed the panic and fright in his voice.

"Calm down. Can you tell me your location? We'll send an ambulance right away." The lady said.

"U-um. We're on the street right next to the new library that just opened on Sixth Street." Miwa said giving the location.

"Ok I'm sending an ambulance there now. Don't worry." The lady said.

"Thank you." Miwa shakily said hanging up the phone. He quickly joined back up with the group. They were all were really worried. Kamui exceptically. He felt horrible.

"Aww this is all my fault! Why did I have to be such a jerk to him! I never meant for this to happen! I just wanted to get back at him for snapping at me, I did mean it for it to go THIS far!" Kamui panicked. Miwa gave him a confused look.

"Kamui what are you talking about?" Kourin asked.

"It was me! I tripped him while we were on the road! I didn't see any cars so I thought it was safe! I actually didn't mean for him to trip just for him to stumble a little! UGH I feel awful right now!" Kamui downed himself as he ran his hands through his hair. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. They attention was brought back to Kai when the driver said something.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. It was partially my brothers too. He distracted me while I turned the corner and if he wouldn't have been doing that I would have stopped when I saw him and waited for him to cross." The driver said guiltily. The moment and silence was broken as the sound of an ambulance came from around the corner. It stopped where they were. When it stopped a team of four men came out. The two in the front of the vehicle and two that were in the back. The two in the back opened the hatch and climbed out. The one man that was in the front approached the driver.

"You sir. What happened?" The paramedic asked.

"I was driving and my brother distracted me in the process and I ran into this boy by accident." The driver said. The paramedic could tell he was telling the truth. Normally a guilty person would try to find a way to blame it something stupid, but the paramedic knew he was telling the truth when he saw the drivers brother laughing in the car evilly. The paramedic nodded. He soon joined his other men and they went over to Kai. They knelt down beside him. The one flipped him onto his back. His body limply fell. Everyone gasped as they flipped him over. His face was all scratched up and some of his shirt and pants were torn. There were a few spots on his clothes that had small blood stains on them. But the thing that stood out the most, was on his head. They couldn't see anything other than his head so it would make sense. What they saw was a deep long cut across his forehead. It was bleeding and as was some other parts of his face. There was also a cut under his left eye about two inches long slanting down towards his cheek. His lip was starting to swell up along with a small cut on the corner of it. His nose was bleeding just a little but nothing too major. One paramedics checked Kai's pulse. His eyes filled with concern. He called up to the others who were preparing in the vehicle.

"Guys get the stretcher down here now!" Two of the men stopped what they were doing and unloaded the stretcher. They set it down beside Kai. Miwa, Misaki, Kourin, Kamui, and Izaki watched horrified as they lifted Kai onto the stretcher, and lifting the stretcher into the ambulance. They were about to close the doors when one of the guys saw the group of worried friends. He looked back at the ambulance and then back at them. Quickly he approached them.

"I will allow two of you to ride along with him to the hospital. I'm afraid two is all we can take." The paramedic said.

"Miwa you should go." Morikawa said putting a hand on his shoulder. Miwa looked at him.

"What?" Miwa asked still in shock.

"You should go along with him. You're his best friend. One of us will go with you." Izaki said worried for Kai.

"Yeah, and the rest of us will make sure that his parents get to the hospital." Misaki said. Every Time someone said something about his parents being in the present time Morikawa and Izaki became slightly uneasy. Miwa looked at them and nodded.

"I'll go with you." Kamui volunteered. "I can't go on knowing that Kai's hurt like this and partially because of me. I need to go with you Miwa. Please." Kamui sounded desperate. Miwa nodded his approval. The two then ran and climbed into the ambulance.

"You call his parents and we'll meet you at the hospital." Kourin called to Miwa who nodded. As soon as the doors closed to the ambulance Miwa and Kamui got out of the way of the paramedics. He quickly dialed Kai's aunt and uncle's house phone and waited.

Meanwhile at the Toshiki's home, Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko were watching a movie. They laughed every once and while at the screen. They were interrupted soon by the phone ringing. Jun looked towards the kitchen where the phone was located. He got up.

"I'll get it. Pause the movie." Jun said as he got up. Etsuko, who was in charge of the control, paused the movie. Her and Sayuri just started talking about the movie then. Jun walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello? Jun Toshiki speaking." Jun greeted.

"Mr. Toshiki? This is Miwa." Miwa said.

"Oh Miwa. What a surprise. Well if you're calling to talk to Kai he isn't here right now." Jun said calmly.

"... I know… Because I'm, kind of with him right now." Miwa said hesitantly.

"Ok?... Then if he's with you may I speak to him I need to ask him something." Jun asked.

"Um… He can't talk right now…" Miwa said his voice starting to shake as he looked at Kai's limp figure. Jun heard the unsureness in Miwa's voice making him worried.

"Is something wrong?" Jun asked hesitantly. IT sounded like Miwa was trying to say something but all that came out was a shaky panicked breath. Jun got worried right then. He then heard another voice in the phone that sounded further away from the phone.

"Here give me the phone. I'll tell him." Kamui's voice came distant through the phone. There was a small amount of shuffling in the phone and then he heard Kamui again. "Um, Mr. Toshiki sir?" Kamui hesitantly said into the phone.

"Yes?... What's wrong? Is something wrong with Kai?" Jun asked as his worry rose.

"Uh, Well… yes…" Kamui cautiously said into the phone. Jun started to panic as thoughts of what was happening flooded his mind.

"What? What's wrong!" Jun urged as his panic started to rise. He head Kamui inhale deeply then speak into the phone.

"We were all walking to the library and when we were just about there we crossed a road and Kai would have been the last one across… but he… got hit bec… " Kamui couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He felt so guilty.

Etsuko and Sayuri were sitting and laughing but their laughter was soon stopped by a yell.

"WHAT?!" They heard Jun yell. The two looked at each other not knowing what just happened and looked at the kitchen. Jun quickly finished the conversation and hung up the two girls were completely oblivious to what was happening. Then they were greeted by Jun who ran from the kitchen to the door, grabbing the keys to the car on his way to the door. The two girls saw the panic in his eyes. "Girls grab your coats we're leaving, NOW!" Jun urged.

"Jun, what happened?" Sayuri asked concerned.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Etsuko asked also put on his coat and hat and turned towards the two.

"It's Kai. There was an accident and he was hit. Miwa and I'm guessing Kai's other friend both sounded very frightened so I know they weren't joking. Especially Miwa. He couldn't tell me what happened, he sounded so scared." Jun answered quickly. The girls' eyes widened and they rushed to get their coats on. Once everyone had their stuff on they raced to the car. Jun jumped into the driver's seat, Sayuri in the passenger's seat, and Etsuko in the back seat. They all quickly buckled up. As soon as Jun was buckled he put the key in, turned it, shifted the gear to reverse, and slammed on the pedal. The car quickly backed out of the driveway. He shifted the gear back to four wheel drive and he stepped on the gas. They trio raced to the hospital. Jun didn't care about speeding at the moment. Jun shook his head mumbling stuff to himself in worry. "What is it with this family and cars?" Jun asked himself but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Etsuko was in the back crying afraid that she was going to lose Kai. Sayuri was trying to calm her down as her panic rose. It was about ten fifteen minutes before they got to the hospital. He quickly parked the car and the three jumped out. As they ran for the door they saw an ambulance parked next to the hospital. Jun watched they unloaded a new patient and quickly wheel him into the hospital. But what he didn't realize that the patient they were unloading was Kai. That is until two familiar faces jumped out the back of the ambulance. The smaller one with spiky black hair and red eyes looked very concerned as he waited for his friend who jumped out. The taller one was the one who was all too familiar. The Golden hair and grey eyes were unmistakable. But his face was pale because he was really worried. Realization struck Jun as he saw Miwa. Miwa looked around and saw Jun and the girls running towards him. "Miwa!" Jun called to him.

"Mr. Toshiki." Miwa said as Jun approached. Jun was out of breath but he still managed to get out a question.

"Was… that…" Jun gasped between breaths pointing to the door they had just wheeled Kai through. Miwa's face was sad and he nodded slowly. THen all five of them ran in. When they got through the front door they saw the others sitting in the waiting room. Jun told the four with him to go sit down with the others as he went up to the front desk.

"Yes?" The young lady said at the desk.

"I'm here about Kai." Jun said still a little out of breath. The lady raised an eyebrow, but moved over to her computer.

"Last name of patient please." She said.

"Uh, Toshiki. Ma'am." Jun replied. She brought up the files and things and asked a few questions to clarify it was him, giving the occasional Mm-Hmm.

"Ok, well, you may not go see him at the moment. It seems they had just brought him in and they had to take him into emergency surgery. But I will let you know when he will be available to be visited ok?" The lady said. Jun's mind raced but he managed to get a nod through. "Ok. May I have your name, what role you play in his life, and how many people will be visiting him."

"Jun. Jun Toshiki, I'm his Uncle and There will be nine of us." Jun said. After saying how many people he then realized how big the number nine started to sound. The lady nodded and dismissed him. He turned around and walked back to the group. He sat down next to his wife and daughter. "She said they had to take him into emergency surgery. They don't know how long it will take but she is going call us when we can go see him." Jun informed everyone.

"It happened so quickly." Miwa whispered. Sayuri noticed his whisper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Sayuri asked.

"The accident. It just, happened so quickly. It was so sudden." Miwa said again shakily. Tears were threatening to fall. He shook his head. "I-I wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. I couldn't tell. All I could do was stand there and watch. I had no idea what to do." Miwa said finally letting tears falls. The others looked at eachother and then back at Miwa. They all knew Miwa was scared and worried for Kai. Sayuri sighed and hugged Miwa comforting him.

"Everything will be ok." Sayuri whispered. But she was only hoping that that was going to be true.

Four hours went by. The other friends had called/texted their parents letting them know what happened and that they weren't going to be home for a while. Thankfully all their parents agreed and let them stay. It was now 11:00 pm and they were still waiting there. None of them could even think about sleep especially with Kai in this condition. Etsuko was leaning in to Jun who held her close. She felt really guilty and worried. Everyone was thinking about Kai. He looked so scared. I never saw Kai that scared before. Ugh! I still can't believe that hot head got hit and is now in this hospital! He may be rude but I still care about him. Everyone here I bet thinks the same thing… Misaki looks so lost and worried. Well no wonder, she does have a small crush on Kai. Heh, Kind of how I have a small crush on Aichi… Wait? Aichi?... Oh no! Aichi's not here! He doesn't know what happened to Kai! What is he going to think when he finds out! Him and Kai are good friends and if he founds out about this what is he going to do! Kourin wondered frantically in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Mr. Jun Toshiki?" The lady at the desk called. Jun looked up at her as she walked over to the group. "They said that it is ok to visit now but you must be very careful around him." The lady warned softly. Jun nodded and got up and was followed by everyone else. "He's in room 268 on the second floor." The lady added going back to her desk. The group sent to the elevator and went up. They were all nervous about going to see Kai. They didn't know what to expect. As they reached the second floor they walked out the elevator and asked some doctors the direction to the room. They walked down the hallway and soon came to the door that read "Room 268, Patient: Kai Toshiki." Jun took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. The door slowly opened. The small group came into the big room. The went around the curtain and there in the hospital bed was Kai. There was a monitor next to the bed that had lines on it. The room was filled with the noise of beeping. It was his heart monitor. It was slow and slightly unsteady. Everyone looked at him. His limp figure laying helplessly in the bed and the monitor beeping at a slow pace.


	2. Hospital

**Hey guys! You guys actually surprised me with your reviews! I seriously didn't think I would get any. And just to let everyone know, I wasn't/isn't that familiar with Japanese name orders. So therefore I thought, for instance, Toshiki was Kai's last name. But since I already put it that way in the first chapter I am going to keep it that way, but in future Vanguard stories (that is if people would like me to write more of them) I will be sure and get it right! Sorry for messing it up but thanks for telling me so I know for the next time! Thanks for your reviews!**

Kai laid in his bed still and almost ,but not quite, lifeless. Everyone gathered around the bed and looked at Kai. They all were shocked at his appearance. He had a thick bandage wrapping around his forehead, a bandage over his left cheek, his left arm was wrapped up and a sling, and many other bandages plastered around his body. Every time the heart monitor would really slow down, everyone got nervous. Kamui couldn't help but think, no matter what anyone said, that everything that happened was all because of him. Not the driver's brother but him. Even though only half of it was his fault. Etsuko, since she didn't know the whole back story, also thought it was because of her. She thought that since she had yelled at him and brought them into the conversation that Kai had run off and was running away and had gotten hit in the process. Miwa also felt a little guilt of the accident. It was him who invited him in the first place. So technically it started Etsuko yelling, to Miwa inviting him, to Kamui tripping him, to the driver's brother distracting him and causing him to hit Kai. It was all a big mess, and practically a huge chain reaction. And chain reactions don't always have a good ending to it.

A doctor came into the room a few minutes, which felt like hours, after and offered them all chairs. The doctor could see and feel the worried vibe everyone was giving off. He sighed. Leaving the room, even though he was a doctor, he couldn't go into that room and tell them results quite yet. He was going to wait until the room was cleared and only his guardians would be left in the room. With the results on the clipboard he wasn't sure how we would tell his guardians. He was one of the new doctors and he wasn't used to telling people stuff and reports yet. It made him uncomfortable. But he had to do it. Just not at that moment.

In the room the group of friends were sitting and looking either at Kai, the monitor, or at the floor. Etsuko, after a while, had managed to fall asleep. She was leaning, once again, into Jun. He was glad that she could at least get some sleep. Him and Sayuri on the other hand could not go to sleep during this. Not with Kai like this. Jun had already lost his brother and sister-in-law, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle losing Kai too. He swore to himself on the day the police called that he would always be there for Kai and raise him. He could only imagine what Toshio would do to him if Kai were to die. That and he would never forgive himself if that happened. Kourin sat in the chair slouching with her forearms resting on her legs. Her hands were fingering one another, this was a result of when Kourin was nervous or in deep thought, and in this case she was both. Every Once and awhile she would glance up at Kai. He was always the exact same when she looked up. She sighed as she looked back down. Then as she looked down she felt a small vibrate on her leg. She knew it was her phone in her pocket. But she didn't know if she wanted to get it or not afraid it would be Rekka or Suiko, because she hadn't told them about what happened yet. After a while she finally decided to get it. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It said, New Text Message from: Mom. She pressed the button and it brought her to the messaging box.

_Mom- I know you are worried and I know you don't want to leave but you need to come home now. Sorry, but your father is getting worried about you. ANd you know how he gets when he's nervous._

Her mom was right. When her father got worried he got very fidgety and would not stop talking. She sighed as she knew she was tired and she needed to go home. But she didn't want to leave at the same time, but she knew she had to. With this she put the phone in her pocket and got up.

"My mom says I have to come home. So bye everyone." Kourin said softly. The others understood and nodded. Kourin turned to leave but stopped at the door, and she turned around. "Um… if he wakes up tonight, tell him I hope he feels better soon." Kourin added a little more softly. Sayuri looked up at her. She gave her a sad smile and nodded. Kourin, with one last look at Kai, disappeared from the room. Within the next three hours the group slowly began to shrink as they all started getting texts saying they should come home and soon it was down to Kamui, Miwa, Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko. It wasn't long until Kamui got his "come home" text. He hated to leave Kai, especially feeling guilty like this. But he got up. It took a lot to bring himself to leave but he did it. He said goodbye to the others and left for home.

Jun looked at the remainings of the small group. His eyes moved slowly as he looked at each one. Then his eyes landed on Miwa. He saw his eyes were red and puffy from tears. Somehow he knew that Miwa was having a harder time with this that he lead on to be. Jun then decided on something. He slowly tried to get up and he gently moved the sleeping Etsuko over to be leaning on Sayuri now who took a hold of her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Jun then got up and walked over to Miwa. He walked around him and sat in an empty chair next to him. When he did put a hand on his shoulder. Miwa looked up and saw Jun sitting there. Jun was looking at him.

"Miwa." Jun started. "Are you ok?" he asked gently. Miwa turned his gaze over to Kai.

"I don't know." Miwa sighed. Miwa studied Kai's unconscious figure. "I… I guess I'm just scared." He said quietly. "I usually don't get scared of stuff but this… I don't know what to think."

"I won't judge you if you're scared. I am too. I'm more scared than it looks right now." Jun said.

"Really?" Miwa asked not entirely believing Jun. "You don't sound like it."

"Heh, I know. I'm just acting like I'm not so others won't seem so worried." Jun said. He sighed. "I've learned… that in situations like this, you have to be calm." There was a moment of silence with Jun. He turned his head to the ground and added softly barely audible. "I've had to deal with this type of thing before…" Miwa was just able to hear what he was saying and looked at him kind of shocked.

"You have?" Miwa asked and received only a nod. "Like what?" Miwa asked actually wanting to know what he had been through. But at this question Jun stiffened. Jun hesitated. He looked over at Sayuri practically asking what to do or say. She knew what the look meant. She then looked at Kai, then at Miwa for a moment, and finally back to Jun. The thought about it for a few seconds but nodded. Jun knew what it meant.

"Ok well… First of all you mustn't repeat this to anyone ok?" Jun asked before starting. Miwa nodded. "Ok… It was about eight years ok. Sayuri and I were watching Kai, who is nine at the time, Sayuri was in the living room playing around with him and I was in the other room because I was getting something. Well when I went into the other room the phone rang. I picked it up and it was the police…" Jun said, now starting to talk a little slower. Miwa's eyes widened slightly. "They had called me and told me about Kai's… parents." Miwa got confused by this. He thought they were his parents.

"Wait. I thought you were his parents. Are you?" Miwa asked looking at Jun then to Sayuri. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We aren't his real parents. But I will get to that in a second. Anyways… When I got the call I was shocked. The police officer said that… they were found the night before on the side of the road. Thier car was flipped over and crushed. The family that found them said that there was something stuck in the tire that made it flip… So his parents were killed that night. I told Sayuri who had come into the room, I'm guessing she asked Kai to stay in the other room, and we went, sat on the couch, and were trying to figure out how to tell Kai. Well, little did we know he had followed Sayuri into the room and listened to the whole thing so we, told him but not directly. He took it pretty well i guess… Me on the other hand. I couldn't let it go like Kai was able to. His father was my brother and we used to play and do all sorts of fun stuff. But then just like that he's gone… I had to force myself to be calm and not end up going crazy. That's why it's important to keep calm during these things. I don't want you or anyone else to be in the case I was." Jun finished. Miwa was shocked to hear this. The people who he thought were Kai's parents were actually his Aunt and Uncle. Right then, after hearing the story, he knew how the importance of being calm. Miwa was shocked that they had just entrusted him with this. Miwa was actually very good at keeping secrets, but no one knew it and or thought so. He didn't quite understand why Jun had told him the story. Actually, there was no other story or anything that could explain what point he was trying to get through. But strangely enough it made sense to him.

"I never knew that." Miwa said half still comprehending the story.

"Yeah. Kai never told anyone. And we made it seem like we were his parents. But really we are just his Aunt and Uncle." Jun added.

"He thinks of you like his parents." a small voice said. Sayuri, Jun and Miwa looked up surprised. They couldn't figure out who it was, then they noticed Etsuko. Her eyes were now open, no longer sleeping, and looked at Jun. "I've heard him talking to himself in his room sometimes. He said that you guys were like his parents even though you aren't. Because you were always so nice to him and cared for him." She added. Jun and Sayuri were surprised. They didn't know Kai thought of them that way. Etsuko still looked tired. Well everyone looked tired. After being up all night watching and waiting you tend to get a little tired. Miwa was trying to hold on but his eyes soon started to slowly fall closed. Everytime they were close to closing he would just catch himself and open them again. Only repeat the process. Sayuri noticed this. She chuckled lightly as she watched Miwa fight to stay awake.

"Miwa. I think you need to go home. You're tired. Get some rest." Sayuri said getting up and walking to Miwa. Miwa looked up at her with tired eyes.

"But what about *yawn* Kai?" Miwa said yawning in the middle showing he was clearly tired.

"Don't worry. You can come back to see him when you're rested up. But for now you go home and sleep. You need it." Jun said also noticing Miwa's tiredness. Miwa really didn't want to leave Kai. But he knew he had to. He was exhausted. As much as he hated to, he nodded and got up. He looked at Kai for a minute then turned and left the room. Miwa walked down the hall and left the building.

The one doctor watched as the boy left the room. He had a paper with nine marks on it, and every time someone would leave the room he marked a mark off. He was now down to three. He knew it was the grown man, woman, and little girl left in the room. Who he suspected were Kai's parents and little sister. But really they were his Uncle, Aunt, and little cousin. The young doctor stared at his clipboard for a while. Finally after gathering his courage, he made his way to the room. He stopped at the doorway. Hesitantly he lightly knocked on the door and then opened it. The three in the room looked up the doctor. The doctor looked at the three as he Approached. When he stopped he looked back down at his clipboard flipping through some pages lightly. Taking a hesitant breath he finally spoke.

"I need to talk to his official guardians or one of them at least."The doctor said. Jun stood up.

"That would be us." Jun said which made the doctor give him a weird look.

"The lady at the desk said you were his Aunt and Uncle. Not his parents." The doctor questioned.

"Uh…" Jun didn't know what to say.

"We are his Aunt and Uncle. But we are the ones who raise him. He lives with us." Sayuri said saving Jun from explaining. The doctor got a look of understanding as he probably knew what that meant.

"Oh. Ok if you two are his guardians I need to speak with you, or one of you." The doctor said. Sayuri looked at Jun, who looked incredibly tired and weary.

"I'll go. Jun, you stay here with Etsuko." Sayuri told them as Jun nodded and sat down next to Etsuko. With one glance at her husband, daughter, and nephew she left the room with the doctor who had motioned her out. When she got out of the room she notice the doctor leaning his back against the wall while he waited for her. She closed the door behind her and found the doctor looking at her. "So…" She said practically telling her to tell her whatever it was and get it over with so she could get back in there with the others.

"We got the results." The doctor sighed. Sayuri suddenly had a little more interest. But she saw the look on his face. She didn't like it at all.

"And…" Sayuri said motioning her hands telling him to continue. He took a few moments to gather himself before talking.

"AFter we brought him in we had to take tests on him to see if there was any injury that we couldn't see on the outside. We took a few X-rays and scans. He did sprain his left shoulder pretty hard but it wasn't broken so to keep it still so it can heal more properly we wrapped it and put it in a sling, as you saw on him. There were not any broken bones, other than his leg. His right leg was broken because of the impact of the car. We had to set it and put a cast on it. The cut on his head was pretty deep, and if that one near his eye was any closer it probably would have made him blind in that eye but thankfully that it wasn't. So, that's the major injuries he had. He had a lot of small injuries too like, small cuts and scrapes but that's it." The doctor said giving the MOST of the results. Sayuri sighed heavily. She didn't like that Kai was hurt, especially this much. That wasn't even all of the results. THe doctor looked down as he prepared to say the last of it. Sayuri looked at him and saw he was holding something back.

"There's more isn't there." Sayuri half asked half told. THe doctor sighed and nodded. "Well…" Sayuri felt like it was her who kept having to remind him to talk.

"Well… We saw the cuts and stuff on his head and we took an X-ray of his head specifically both of just the skull and the inside. The skull was not damaged, thankfully. But as for the inside… We checked and there is a possible chance that there might be some… damage done to his brain." The doctor finally said. Sayuri's eyes widened. She knew that brain damage didn't always have it's best results. "When or If he wakes up there might be some changes to him. The collision and impact of the car and the ground, was hard and it jostled him around a lot. But it's too soon to say or tell what these changes will be. These could consist of: him becoming blind, difficulty learning and remembering new information, trouble speaking coherently, lack of coordination and problems with vision or hearing. There is more but I'm not going to go through them all. He could end up having one of those symptoms." The doctor paused so he could let the information sink in to her. Sayuri had a hand over her mouth in surprise. She couldn't possibly think of anything worse for Kai. And if there was she didn't know what she would do. After giving her a minute to let it sink in he spoke again. "There is a chance he will have one of those symptoms. But there is also a chance he… won't wake up." THe doctor hesitantly said fingering his clipboard. Sayuri understood and nodded. "We won't know everything until later on." The doctor said.

"Ok. Thank you for informing us." Sayuri thanked him. The doctor nodded and hesitated for a moment. Then he finally just left. THere was nothing more he could do or say. Sayuri stayed standing outside the door for a few minutes.

Sayuri finally sat down in the chair outside the room. She thought of other countless things that could end up happening to Kai. The thoughts roamed around her mind. She was so lost in thought she failed to notice Jun had come up to the door and opened it. Jun saw the look on her face and knew there was something bad that the doctor had told her. He figured by the way he acted when he first came into the room that something was wrong. He walked around Sayuri and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. This action made her jump. But she let it happen.

"Was it something bad?" Jun quietly asked. Sayuri sighed.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Sayuri replied just as quietly. Jun looked at her and she knew he wanted her to tell him. She looked down. "They said he has a chance of having brain damage when or IF he wakes up." Jun sat there and nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to go home?" Jun asked. He knew she was tired and needed rest. Same with him.

"Yes but I don't to leave Kai though." Sayuri said looking towards the door.

"Like we told Miwa we can come and see him later. When we are rested up we can come again." Jun tried to comfort her. She hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Ok. I'll get Etsuko and we can go." He said getting up from his seat. He opened the door and popped his head in. She heard him say, "Etsuko, come on. We're leaving. We'll come back to see him once we are rested up again." Etsuko hated to leave like everyone else did but she got out of her chair and trudged over. She looked back at Kai. His chest moved very little, up and down as he breathed, which was very shallow. She turned back to leave the room. Etsuko felt horrible. After she had caught up to her parents they all left the room, then down to the first floor, then finally came to the front door. It was about 2:30 in the morning. They were all awake and needed rest. Etsuko didn't need quite as much sleep as Jun and Sayuri did considering she had fallen asleep before. They left the building and went to the car. They all climbed in, buckled up, and Jun drove the car out and away from the hospital. There was silence all the way home. The drive home was uncomfortable.

Back at the hospital the doctors stood at the desk talking. They discussed about different patient's conditions, what they could do, and or different treatments they could do for them. Some of the doctors looked half awake because they had been there the whole day and some seemed as though they were ready to run a marathon. Thier conversation was soon cut short when they saw a young doctor walk up. The one doctor in the group who looked as though she were in charge, which she was, came up to him.

"Did you tell them?" She asked in a gentle voice. The young doctor nodded. "What were the actual results? I never got to see them myself." She asked.

"Well, as you saw, he broke his leg. His left shoulder was sprained pretty badly so we put his arm in a sling so the shoulder could hear properly. The cuts on his head were deep but we fixed that up. And there were many small cuts and scratches on him." The doctor reported her. She nodded. "We also took some X-rays of his head. Because when they picked him up and inspected his head in the ambulance they said that it would be best to take a few X-rays of both the skull and brain. We did and the skull's fine but the there is a chance he might have some brain damage." He added on finishing up the reports. She nodded again as she pushed past the other doctors standing there and typed in some stuff in her computer. "What are you doing?" He asked as he came up to her.

"Putting in the results. It's required the head doctors know what's going on. They will be able to figure something out that could help him. I mean, they aren't called the head doctors for nothing you know." She shrugged as she concentrated on typing in the information. The young doctor stood there and watched as she typed many words and numbers on the screen. He couldn't get over the look on Sayuri's face when he told her. It was so shocked and sad. He hated to tell people about news like that, but if he was going to be a good doctor he had to get used to news like that.

Back with Sayuri, Jun and Etsuko, they all had just arrived home. They all got out of the car and slowly went back into the house. Some of the neighbors that stay up late saw them outside and just getting out of their car. They got confused by this action.

"I thought they are the ones who don't stay up at night. Why are they out now?" One girl asked as she stared out the window. Her father came over and looked out the window, and sure enough there was the three walking slowly to their door.

"I don't know actually. They usually are ones who never stay up." The father replied. His wife and mother of the girl walked up to the window as well and saw them. She tilted her head in confusion as she made an observation.

"Hey? Where's the boy? Kai, i think his name is." The mother asked. That's when the girl and father noticed as well that Kai was not among them like he usually is.

"Don't know." The father said. Suddenly he felt a small tap on his arm. He looked down.

"Dad? Can I invite Etsuko over tomorrow? She looks a bit down right now and I want to make sure she's ok." The girl asked. SHe and Etsuko were the same age and were really good friends.

"I don't know sweety. They all look a bit down right now. Maybe later in the week we can have her over ok?" The father said. The girl nodded.

Meanwhile, Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko had just entered the house and were hanging up their coats. Once Sayuri hung up her coat she looked over at Etsuko, who yawned. Sayuri smiled slightly at this.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Sayuri observed. Etsuko nodded and left. She walked up the stairs tiredly but managed to get to her room. She changed into her night gown and fell asleep in the covers of her bed. Jun and Sayuri took their time going up to their room. When they entered they both went got their clothes and changed into their night wear. Sayuri climbed into the bed and laid on her back with her hands folded behind her head. The lamp was on because she had turned it on. She knew, even though she was tired, that she wasn't going to be able to sleep, and when that happens she usually reads until she falls asleep. Shortly she was joined in bed by Jun. He sighed as he positioned himself on his back and stared at the ceiling. Sayuri shuffled slightly and sighed. Jun turned his head to look at her.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious." Jun asked. Sayuri shook her head. There was nothing else wrong OTHER than the obvious. Jun knew this too. "Kai?" He asked but already knew that's what it was. She nodded. "Look, I believe he's going to be just fine. He's going to wake up and everything will be just like it used to be." He said trying to comfort her and give her confidence even though his own confidence was lacking.

"I know, but that's the thing. I don't know if he will wake up. Even if he does the doctors practically said that he won't be the same because of brain damage that might have happened." Sayuri said.

"But they said MIGHT. That means that there might be some damage and there might not be. And if he does we'll be there for him and help him through it." Jun reassured her. She knew she wouldn't win this. Jun was very wise and he knew what was right and best for someone. All she could do now was trust his judgment. She sighed and nodded. "Ok then. Let's get some sleep we need it." He said to her. WIth this she turned and turned out the lamp. She suddenly felt very tired and was finally ready to sleep. She let her eyes fall closed and then fell asleep. The next morning was the normal routine. But they hadn't notice that they had slept through the entire day. It was now Monday and they had to get ready for work and in Etsuko's case school. Etsuko woke up with a yawn. SHe rubbed her eyes as she got awake. Beginning her daily school day routine she got up, went to her closet and got on her uniform, brushed her teeth and hair, and went downstairs for breakfast. Etsuko went out to the hallway and started to walk to the stairway. She walked until she got to Kai's door. She looked at the door then at the steps. With a decision she turned to the door and knocked.

"Kai. Come on time for breakfast." Etsuko said facing the door. No answer. She raised an eyebrow. She knocked again. "Kai, come on. Wake up. Don't make me come in there." She said trying to make her voice sound stern. STill no answer. She sighed as she set her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. "Ok, Kai, I warned you. Wake up and…" She didn't finish her sentence. WHen she opened the door and looked in she saw that Kai's bed was empty and his room was still and silent. She was confused for a moment but then it hit her. The memories came back to her. limp figure on the bed. Arm in a sling, His face a mess, bandages. SHe couldn't believe that she had forgotten about that. It pained her to even be in his room. She closed the door and headed down stairs. There wen she got down she saw Jun and Sayuri fixing breakfast and getting a few things ready for the day.

"Morning Etsuko. Sleep well?" Jun asked.

"Yeah." Etsuko sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sayuri asked. Jun was wondering the same thing. Etsuko just looked at them with a hint of sadness in her eyes. IT was then that it also hit them. They had temporarily forgotten about it too. "Oh." Sayuri said conforming she knew.

"Well… I have to go to work ok? I'll be back around 4:30." Jun said. Hugged each of the girls and left. Only Sayuri and Etsuko were left in the house. Etsuko just pushed her eggs that were on her plate around with her fork. Her head rested in one hand and the other hand held the fork. She didn't know how she could even eat with so much on her mind. Sayuri noticed she wasn't eating.

"Etsuko, honey, you have to eat something ok." Sayuri said.

"I'm not hungry." Etsuko whispered.

"I know. But you have to eat if you don't want to get sick." Sayuri told her. Etsuko sighed. She knew she was right. WIth little effort she ate her food. She then got lost in thought again. Thinking about stuff, stuff as in Kai. Finally she was brought out of her trance by beeping. She didn't know what it was until she realized it was her watch. She looked down at it. It was time for her to go to school. Sighing she got up from the table and grabbed her things. She headed for the door so she could catch the bus in time. "Have a good day at school today ok?" Sayuri said giving her a hug. Etsuko nodded. When they broke apart they heard beeping. A lot louder this time. ETsuko looked out the window and saw that her bus was in front of her house waiting for her. Etsuko waved to Sayuri and ran out to the bus. The bus driver smiled to her as a greeting. She smiled back at him as she boarded the bus and went to her her seat in the back. With a thunk she sat flopped onto the seat.

With Miwa, he, Morikawa, and Izaki walked in silence to the school. Miwa didn't feel right. He would usually walk with Kai to school while Izaki walked with Morikawa. Izaki was like Kai in a way. He would usually be the one listening while the other talked. Except he would reply more than him. But that day Miwa felt lonely. He Missed his best friend. He wanted to go back to the hospital and be with him but he couldn't. School always messed with peoples plans, wants, and schedule. Morikawa wasn't talking as much as he usually did. No one could blame him though. When they finally reached school they were greeted by a few of their friends.

"Hey guys! What's up!" One boy said cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, nothing much." MIwa replied trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Ok. Hey where's Kai? Isn't he usually with you? Or are you usually with him?" One other boy younger than the first asked. Miwa stiffened slightly. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Kai probably wouldn't want people to know. Searching for the right words he looked at Morikawa and Izaki. They all shared a look.

"Kai's sick. He won't be in for awhile." Said a voice behind them. Surprised they all turned around. WHo they saw was Kamui. They all looked at him giving him a look that said thank you. THey were relieved that Kamui was there. IF he wasn't it probably would have been really awkward. Kamui nodded slightly knowing they were saying thank you.

"Oh well that's too bad. Hope he gets better soon." The first boy said.

"Me too." Miwa mumbled under his breath. Right then the bell rung. "Well time for class now I guess. See you all later!" He called to the two boys and Kamui. The two boys and Kamui went to their places in the school. Kamui was in the middle school quadrant of the school and Miwa and the others were in the High School part. MIwa, Morikawa, and Izaki quickly went to their class and sat in their seats. SOon the teacher entered the room. WHen he did he got right to business.

"Ok class. Time for attendance." He said. Then after that he called out various names. "Morikawa." He called.

"Here." Morikawa said.

"Izaki." He called.

"Present." Izaki replied. THe teacher called a few other names.

"Miwa." He called out in the class.

"I'm here." Miwa said. The teacher nodded said a few more names again. Then finally he got to the end of the list.

"And finally, Kai." The teacher called out. No reply. Confused he looked up at the class. "Kai." He called again. He then followed the seats until his eyes fell upon the empty seat where Kai usually sits. IT was strange Kai was usually the first in the room. He raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone know where Kai is?" He asked the class. There was a series of shakings of the head and many No's throughout the room. Hesitantly Miwa raised his hand. "Yes Miwa." The teacher said.

"Uh, Kai's sick. He won't be here... for a while." Miwa said making sure he got it right. The teacher nodded and wrote it in. The rest of the day seemed to go really slow for them all. IT probably went slower for Jun than anyone else. AFter all he was probably one of the most worried ones. The whole day, at work, he couldn't get his mind off of Kai. He worked on paperwork the whole day on both his computer and actual paper. Finally after a while he got done with the paper work. He sat back in his office chair and sighed relieved that the paper work was done. He shifted his head to look at his computer. And there on his background was him. His family. Sayuri, Etsuko, him, and Kai. Kai would be about ten at that time. Etsuko about seven. All standing there smiling. There was a pretty grassy landscape behind them all. Jun smiled at the picture remembering that day. He remembered how much fun they had had. Chuckling slightly at the one memory.

/Flashback/

Etsuko ran around chasing Kai. Kai laughed as he was chased around. He was a very sneaky little boy. He ran around. Jun and Sayuri watched amused as Etsuko and Kai chased each other around. They were sitting on a blanket on the grass. They had all been out and had a picnic because it was such a beautiful day. Kai weaved through trees swiftly, looking back every once and awhile to see if Etsuko was there. Sure enough she was. Every time he looked back. He laughed as he wove through trees. Kai was swift, but he could also be very clumsy at times. Maybe a little "unaware" of his surroundings. Kai looked back again and saw Etsuko laughing as she chased him. Kai chuckled as he saw her. Etsuko wouldn't have caught him. IF it wasn't for what happened next. Kai ran forward still looking back and laughing lightly. But when he looked back in front of him, he was going too fast and wasn't paying attention. And right like that Kai ran right smack into a tree. Kai hit the tree hard and clumsily stumbled back. And then fell onto his butt with a thump. Kai held his hand to his head as he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. Etsuko ran up to him and touched him.

"Yay I got you!" Etsuko said jumping up and down. Kai, even though he had just gotten slammed in the face with a tree, still laughed. ETsuko then, without warning, jumped on Kai tackling him to the ground. Kai yelped in surprise as Etsuko jumped on him. Jun and Sayuri couldn't help but laugh. Kai and Etsuko soon went into a mini wrestling match. But Kai was careful because Etsuko was a girl and he wasn't going to just hit her. Now if it were a boy he were wrestling with it would be different but it wasn't. One Etsuko was a girl, Two she was younger than him. The two rolled around in the grass pushing each other and laughing the whole time. But soon Kai was defeated. He was now on his stomach in the grass. He was squashed against the ground. Reason being, Etsuko had somehow managed to get around him and was now half sitting and half laying on top of Kai's back. Both of them were tired and trying to catch their breath. Jun and Sayuri thought it was cute and funny. Jun smirked and leaned over to Sayuri.

"Hey at least we won't have that much of a problem getting them to bed tonight." Jun said to Sayuri who laughed.

"Yeah I wouldn't be so sure of that just quite yet. Kai maybe but Etsuko maybe not so much. I mean poor Kai was just hit in the face with a tree and now is being squashed under Etsuko. He has to be tired." Sayuri said pointing to the two in the grass.

"Probably. Hey why don't we take a picture. So we don't forget this." Jun suggested. Sayuri smiled and nodded.

"Kai! Etsuko! Come here!" Sayuri called out to them. They both looked up. They got up and walked over. Kai groaned slightly as he got up. But he didn't care. The two started out walking up but soon it became a race. Etsuko had won but just by a hair. One because they were running up a hill, two Kai was exhausted, three Kai still hadn't regained all of his breath. Jun came over to the group with one of the park guards. They had been at the grassy park area. THe guard was smiling. Sayuri knew that he had gotten the guard to come over and take the picture. "We are going to take a picture ok." Sayuri said. They both nodded. Jun and Sayuri stood behind Kai and Etsuko. They all smiled as the guard counted to three then snapped the picture. After the picture Jun walked up to the guard.

"Thank you." Jun smiled. The Guard smiled and nodded and then headed back to his patrolling.

/flashback end/

Jun laughed at the memory. The whole chase scene was the best. Etsuko and Kai used to be really close and didn't pick on each other as much, but now it was like one of the only things Etsuko would do. Jun smiled at the picture. That was one day he would never forget. It was true Kai was very swift but no one really knows it because he never runs or walks around big groups. If he were he would have to dodge between people or trees. But since he isn't the one for running that much he doesn't to that. Jun looked at his clock and realized it was about time for him to go home. He straightened up as he stretched and then got up. He gathered everything he needed and left his office. Jun walked down the hallways to get to the door. He waved to the person at the front desk.

"I'm going home. Bye." Jun said as the person at the desk waved back. Jun exited the building and started to head to his car. He took his time, he wasn't in a big he got to his car he climbed in and pulled out of the driveway. The traffic was a little busy and he figured he was going to be a little late. He drove around a while but soon got stuck in a small traffic jam. Irritated he sighed. He leaned back in the car seat and waited for awhile to see if the traffic was going to get any better. And of course it didn't. Rolling his eyes he dug in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He typed in a few numbers and then put the phone to his ear. It rung a few times then there was an answer.

"Hello?" IT was Sayuri.

"Sayuri, hey, it's me Jun. I'm going to be a little late getting home. There's a traffic jam and I'm kind of stuck in the middle so there is no way for me to turn around." Jun explained.

"Oh ok. Thanks for telling me." Sayuri replied.

"Your welcome. I probably won't be able to make it back in time for dinner so you don't have to fix that much tonight ok. I'll just grab something to eat here when I get out of this mess." Jun Told her.

"Ok Got it." Sayuri said.

"Tell the kids I said I'll be late but I'll be back ok." Jun said into the phone. He then heard a slight hesitation in the phone. He didn't know why, but then he realized it. "Oh, um, I guess you can only tell ETsuko so… Just tell her I'll be late and will be back later." Jun said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'll tell her." Sayuri said into the phone a hint of sadness in her voice. Jun sighed. "Be safe, I'll talk to you later ok. Gotta go fix dinner for the kids… uh, kid, I mean."

"Right. Talk to you later then. Love you." Jun said to Sayuri.

"Love you too, bye." Sayuri said. Then the two hung up. Jun let himself sigh and fall back into leaning into the seat. It was going to take a while to get used to saying 'kid' instead of 'kids' considering Kai was in the hospital and Etsuko was the only one at the house, it was going to take a while. Two hours went bye. He just sat there bored out of his mind. His head was leaning on his one hand which was the arm that was leaning the window seal, while his other hand's fingers drummed against the steering wheel rhythmically. Jun was starting to get really impatient.

"Come on! How long does it take to clear a road! Seriously!" Jun exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. But the one thing that he was forgetting was that he was in a car. And there's a roof. So when he threw his hands into the air they slammed full force into the ceiling. "OW!" He said quickly bringing his hands down and pulling them to his chest. He sat there for a minute, then he finally pulled his hands away from his chest. He looked at them and flexed his fingers as they were starting to become sore. "Note to self, never do that again." He said to himself. His eyes then widened as he just facepalmed. "Great, Now I'm talking to myself. This is what happens when you are stuck in traffic and there is no one with you. You end up talking to yourself! I need to stop it!" Jun once again exclaimed. And right then, like as a sudden answer to a prayer, the traffic started to move forward. Jun let a smile spread on his face as he was finally going to get out of the mess. AFter about ten minutes the traffic was at it's normal speed again and Jun quickly went to the house after he got something to eat. He quickly pulled into the driveway and got out. But when he did he groaned as he got out. After sitting for hours and not getting out of the car your body and legs tend to be stiff and sore. He sighed as he closed the door. He walked up to the door and entered it. When he got into the house he found Sayuri and Etsuko sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, I'm home… finally." Jun said.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to get worried. And I'm guess from the way you look right now you were stuck in traffic for a long time, didn't get out, and now are as stiff as a rock." Sayuri said half smirking at her husband.

"Yep." Jun said as he walked over and sat beside her.

"Did you start talking to yourself again?" Etsuko asked also partially smirking. Jun's eyes widened. He looked at her curious.

"How did you know I do that?" Jun asked. Etsuko smiled.

"A little birdy told me." She said leaning back into the couch. Jun looked at her confused but then heard a small chuckle beside him. He turned his head to see Sayuri holding back a little laughter.

"How did YOU know I do that?" Jun Asked again only this time to Sayuri.

"What you don't think I don't hear you when you are in the bedroom talking to yourself?" Sayuri asked. Jun sighed and rolled his eyes smiling a little and shaking his head slightly.

"Well I'm going to head to bed now ok." Jun said as he got up from the couch. THe girls nodded and said goodnight. Jun walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. With this he immediately fell on the bed and slipped into a sleep. After a while Sayuri and Etsuko did the same thing. When Etsuko went down the hallway to go to her bedroom she stopped right outside of a door. Kai's door. SHe looked at it up and down. She knew that he was gone and in the hospital. But no matter what she could not get her mind off of him. She stood there for a while looking at his door just wishing he would be there. IT was going to take her some time to get the fact that Kai was in the hospital in her head. She sighed. Turning away from the door she went to her room. SH put on her night wear on and pulled herself into bed and fell asleep.

A day went by, then two more, than three. Pretty soon it had been a week since the accident and Kai being rushed to the hospital. Everyone visited him constantly. When someone would leave the room another would come it a few minutes later. There was barely a time that Kai didn't have someone in his hospital room with him. BUt the people who probably visited the most were Jun, Sayuri, Etsuko, Miwa, and Kamui. The thing that still worried everyone was the fact that he still hasn't woken up yet. He had been unconscious and looking lifeless for a little over a week. It was now back to Sunday. He had gotten hit a week ago on that Saturday so it had been a week and a day. But one of the brighter sides was that the heart monitor showed that his heart had begun to beat on a more steady beat than it was before. It was still slow but that was just because he was unconscious and unmoving, and he was still injured. His breathing became a little stronger since the accident. Everyone was starting get hopeful again. But they were still not sure that he was even going to wake up. SOmetimes it seems that someone is getting better but then something goes wrong and end up not waking up. There was still that possibility for Kai.

Later that day, somehow, everyone managed to come at the same time. Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, Misaki, Kourin, Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko. They were all surprised that they had come at the same time but they didn't argue. They all pulled up chairs again and sat around Kai's bed. They sat in silence again. They had all gotten used to being in the room and with Kai, but it was hard to start a conversation with everyone. Kourin broke the silence.

"So, how's everyone been?" Kourin asked everyone.

"Good, for the most part." Miskai replied. A few other didoed that. IT wasn't that long until they were having a conversation. It was small but it was a conversation. IT really only consist of asking a few questions about their days. SOmetimes they would talk about school work, or even just random things in general. Miwa smiled a little as they conversed. Then a thought came to mind.

"Hey did anyone of you tell Aichi about… you know." Miwa said looking at Kai.

"No we didn't. Or at least I didn't. I figured it was the best option not to tell Aichi quite yet. It probably isn't the best thing to be telling right now. But I think we are good for a while. I mean, you know how Kai doesn't come to the shop sometimes. Sometimes it ends up being, like, three weeks until he comes back. And we never know when he does so Aichi will probably, or hopefully, think that he is just out doing stuff again." Izaki replied. Miwa nodded understanding what he was saying. Everyone kept talking for a while.

"So how have you guys been lately?" Morikawa asked Jun, Sayuri and Etsuko. They all shrugged.

"Fine I guess. The days have been going slow. I'm home doing all the house stuff, Etsuko at school, Jun's at work so it goes slow. Jun actually got stuck in traffic the other day. He was stuck for like three hours and he looked so exhausted, it was actually a little funny." Sayuri said playfully elbowing Jun.

"Yeah, not so funny when you're the one who's stuck in the traffic." Jun said. This made everyone in the room chuckle. "Yeah then try to figure it out and end up slamming your hands on the ceiling of the car making your hands go numb for a while. Then have the traffic lighten up a few minutes later. IT's kind of annoying." Jun added, which caused them to laugh again.

"Wow that's a little bit of bad luck you had there. I'm glad that wasn't me." Kamui said. "Although I can't drive yet."

"Be glad it wasn't you AND don't be rushing to her your license. Make sure you have a little experience before you get it. Unlike me who just got it and end up getting lost." Jun said. He didn't exactly have the best of times. But yet again, he is showing his wise side like he did before with Miwa. Kamui laughed a little at this. Soon the room fell quiet. Not for any reason in particular just because it was one of those awkward silences. They all just say there in silence. Sayuri let a silence sigh out. She had gotten a good look at Kai and the sadness and worry all came back to her again. As she thought of him and looked at him she gently put a hand right next to his free hand. THe one not in the sling. She looked down at her feet as her hand rested lightly on the bed. She had somehow managed to zone out. Nothing seemed to matter at that time except for Kai. Kai was the only thing on her mind. The others conversed with each other and no one noticed Sayuri had zoned out.

It also seemed that nothing could take her out of her zone. But that was until she felt something. She snapped out of her trance she was in and curiously looked around. Then she noticed something. On her left hand. She felt slight movement underneath of it. There would be tension then it would leave then come back again a few seconds later. Each tension that was brought was short and light. Finally realizing that it was her hand she looked down at it. It was sitting about five inches away from Kai's. Confused, she stared at her hand. AT first she thought her hand was just randomly contracting, but then she saw it. Kai's covers that were underneath of her were moving. Ever so slightly she saw them eyes widened as she saw the covers move. She didn't know why. Then, getting curious, she followed the small folds in the thin sheets. She followed them until her eyes landed on what was moving them. Right then she got very excited on the inside. IT was Kai's hand! She watched as his fingers moved ever so slightly. They very slightly moved. Soon he started to move his hand very slightly. Kai's arm then started to move. But since it was so little movement no one noticed it, except for Sayuri. Slowly his arm had somehow managed to get to the point where it was right up next to his body. Then with a little more effort his arm managed to slide up to where his hand was resting on his stomach. But right then his breathing started to get a little heavier and his heart beat a little faster. AGain no one noticed. Until they heard the difference on the heart monitor. Sayuri was starting to get a little worried. He was moving a little but not waking up and the monitor was speeding up a little and his breathing was heavy. Etsuko was the first to notice, aside from Sayuri.

"W-what's going on?" Etsuko asked worried as she saw the got everyone's attention. They all looked at the monitor then down at Kai. They saw he was breathing more heavily and heard the monitor speeding up slightly. Everyone then also followed in getting worried. Sayuri moved her chair and got closer to Kai. She looked at him closely.

"Jun get the doctor or someone. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." Sayuri said her voice showing obvious worry. Jun nodded as he got up and quickly left the room to get the doctor. They all gathered around Kai as worry and tension rises. Watching they all saw Kai's right arm start to move, or more like twitch. Everyone's worry rised as they watched Kai's right upper limb move slightly but suddenly. They all looked at him, but then they realized something that was starting to happen too. They all looked up at his face. It was now starting to twitch as well. Soon his face started to scrunch up. In doing so he started to move his head. It moved slightly to the side. They were all excited but worried as well. The next thing made everyone jump a little in surprise. Kai's head moved again slightly but his time a small quiet groan left his mouth. Since the room was silent the groan seemed louder than it really was. His face scrunched up a little more. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't they were either too stiff or they hurt. Trying to move them only made him let out another moan only this time a little more loudly than the first. His head started to move again to the side and slowly to the other side. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they watched, not seeming to know what to do.

Then Kai's eyes started to open but only a crack. They started to open but his face scrunched again. The cuts on his head and face were hurting, as was the rest of his body. Slowly he tried again. His eyes opened very slightly. He waited a few seconds as he was catching his breath. He was in a small panic. He could barely move. Again he tried to open his eyes. This time he managed to get them open half way. Everyone wanted to to say and do something but they were afraid it would do something. All he could do at the moment was stare at the ceiling. His eyebrows twitched into a frown. His breathing had gotten really heavy and the monitor showing his heart beat was going faster. HE saw the white ceiling and didn't know what he was looking at. Right then the door flew open. Jun came in quickly and was soon followed by a doctor. The doctor immediately went to Kai's side. He looked at the monitor and then back at Kai. He went over and felt Kai around his head and torso. Kai was confused. He didn't know why was touching him or why. He tried to look at what or who was touching him but it only resulted in another moan. Everyone had back away to give the doctor space. Kai tried to move his head to the side, when he did he saw the biggest blur he had ever seen. There were many different colors of blurrs. Brown, Red, WHite, Yellow, Blue, Silver, and many other colors. This worried him. He didn't notice that the moving blur was a person, or that he was trying to talk to him.

"Come on kid, answer me." The doctor said rubbing Kai's chest, to calm down the shaking, panicked, confused boy. Kai also didn't notice the beeping of the monitor he couldn't hear that much. His senses were slowly but surely coming back to him. Kai's eyes slowly started to deblur but it was still extremely blurred. Kai then noticed it was a man touching and talking to him. And then instead of hearing a bunch of slurred and jumbled up noises he started to get them to form into words. He could now understand, most of what he was listened to the doctor's words. Soon he started to calm down a bit. The rubbing and the words of the doctor seemed to sooth and comfort Kai. His breathing slowed down and was now at a semi-normal pace. Same with his heart beat. "Try to sit up." The doctor said to Kai. IT took Kai a little to get what he was saying to him but he got the message. Slowly and shakily he moved his right arm and set it beside him on the bed. He slowly moved it back and tried to push up against it and tried to support himself enough to sit up. IT failed. He couldn't get more than three inches off the bed until he just fell back down on the bed. He tried again and the same thing happened. He was starting to get out of breath for trying to sit up. "Whoa, slow down there, kid. It's ok, here let me help you." THe doctor said stopping him from doing it. He came closer and got one hand underneath of him and used the other to pull him up. Soon Kai was situated up against the back of the bed. Everyone watched as the doctor pulled Kai up. They felt bad for Kai but were excited that he had a waken. Kai shakily brought his hand up to his head.

"Wh-where a-am I-I?" Kai just managed to say. But it was very shaky and a little slurred. No one was able to make out the words except the doctor. The doctor had dealt with making out words like this so he was able to make them out.

"It's ok. You're in the hospital. Don't worry." The doctor said soothingly. Kai rested up against the bed and he listened to the doctor's words. Then the doctor saw something that made him chuckle slightly. "Hey, go to sleep, kid. Rest up." The doctor said putting a hand on Kai's right shoulder. Kai strained to look at him but managed to nod. He let his eyes fall closed and soon he was asleep. Once the doctor saw he was asleep he turned to Jun and Sayuri. "Well good news, he woke up, obviously. So that's a good sign. He definitely has a better chance at making it now. He most likely will make it. But his injuries are going to take awhile to heal so, you are going to have to keep an eye on them when he is able to home." The doctor said. Jun and Sayuri along with everyone else looked relieved. Since Kai had woken up it practically meant that he was going to live. Everything depended on if he would wake up or not, and he did. His breathing slowed as he doctor got up from his seat and grabbed the clipboard next to Kai's bed. He took the pen that was behind his ear and he wrote a few things down. After he was done updating the patient's status he put the clipboard back down. WIth this he said a few more things to Jun and Sayuri and then he left. When they looked back everyone couldn't help but be happy.

About an hour went by, and Kai started to lightly stir. After a few minutes he managed to open his eyes again. He slowly looked around and his eyes started to adjust again to the surroundings. He moved his head to be upright. When he fell asleep it had fallen to the side. So when he moved it back up it was stiff but he pushed past. With this he looked around. He was more awake now and more aware of his surroundings. He looked around the room and saw and comprehended, or tried, the items in the room. He was able to identify the curtain, a chair, the TV, the stand beside his bed, and a few other things.

"Hey there." Misaki said hesitantly. The others had nominated her to say something first to him. Kai looked over to the direction of the voice. His eyes started to unblur more and was soon in almost complete focus. HE could see and make out the figure of Misaki. Her Violet hair, jacket, long skirt. But seeing her his eyebrows frowned slightly. Misaki was confused by this. Kai then noticed everyone else in the room. He looked around at each and every one of them. Giving them all a confused look.

"What do I have something on my shirt?" Morikawa said trying to make things humorous. It worked for most of them in the room. But not the person he was hoping to amuse. Instead Kai just looked at him strangely.

"It's good to see you awake again, Kai." Kamui said. Kai looked over to him and looked at him. Izaki noticed Kai's silence. With this he leaned towards Morikawa.

"Why isn't he talking? Did he lose his voice or something?" Izaki whispered. Morikawa shrugged also curious. Right then The door came open. Miwa walked into the room. HE had gone out to make a phone call. When he came in he saw Kai was awake he got excited.

"Hey Kai! How are you man! Haven't talked to you in a while, you know. So what's up?" Miwa said excited that Kai was awake. Kai's eyes widened slightly and he gave Miwa a creeped out look. Miwa tilted his head confused. He walked p to Kai. "What? SOmething wrong?" Miwa asked totally confused. Kai only tried to back up when he saw Miwa come closer. IT didn't work out so well considering he was on a bed, but hey it's better than nothing. Jun and Sayuri looked at each other confused. Miwa stopped walking forward when he saw Kai scoot back. "Are you ok? Do we need to get the doctor or somthing?" Miwa asked pointing to the door over his shoulder. Kai quickly gave small shakes of his head, practically saying no. Miwa started to come up to him again. Kai got a slightly panicked look in his face and tried to scoot back again.

"What's wrong?" Kourin asked. Everyone started to get a little worried. Kai was acting very, Very strange. Kai finally decided to speak. But what he said made Miwa's face fall and concern and sadness fill him.

"Wh-Who a-are y-you?" Kai said shakily and panicked.


	3. The Results

**Hello again! I forgot to mention something in the AN of the first chapter. SO I will just say it now and this goes on for the rest of the story. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard! And again, thanks for your reviews!**

Miwa's face fell and his heart dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was hoping he was just dreaming what he heard and saw. But unfortunately it wasn't a dream. Miwa didn't want to except what he heard.

"What do you mean, who am I?" Miwa asked slowly and hesitantly. He tried to walk up to him but Kai only attempted to scoot further back on his bed. Kai now stared at Miwa totally creeped out and fearful. Miwa, after finally realizing that he could not get near Kai without him freaking out, stopped in his tracks. Everyone stared at Kai in disbelief. This was not the Kai they knew. He was totally different. His face flooded with emotion and expression, where the Kai they used to know was always straight faced, and looked like he didn't care about stuff. Kai looked at Miwa half freaked out and half scared. Miwa felt sadness fill him. Kai hesitated and opened his mouth slightly to possibly speak but no words were formed. Everyone else looked at Miwa and then Kai. They too, couldn't believe what Kai had just didn't know what to do. As Kai's panic and confusion raised so did the pace on the monitor and his breathing. Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko all looked at each other sharing the same thought and fright.

"Kai?" Jun said a little quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Kai quickly looked over at Jun. Jun paused for a few seconds and was planning on saying something but him and Kai just looked at each other for a while longer. "Kai. Do you… recognize, this guy?" Jun asked hesitantly as he gestured to Miwa. Kai looked at Miwa and back at Jun. He gave a quickly small shake of his head. This was bad. He couldn't even recognize his best friend. The one that was with him for many years, the one who always stuck around and played with him. Miwa knew it wasn't a dream now. Kai hadn't the slightest idea as to who he was. Jun sighed and looked at Miwa with sad eyes. Only to be greeted with another pair of sad eyes. Jun knew what he was feeling. The feeling of sadness, despair, confusion, and now partial emptiness. The fact that Kai didn't know who he was was like taking a part of Miwa away from himself. There was always a space in his heart and it always filled with the presence and pleasure of Kai just being there, and knowing that he was there for him and he would always make sure he was alright even though Kai might not look like it. Miwa loved Kai like a brother. Kai was practically Miwa's brother and they both shared the brotherly love, again even if Kai doesn't look like it. Jun took a silent deep breath and started to walk forward slowly. Kai saw the movement and stared at Jun. But this time he didn't attempt to scoot back any further. Jun felt a small pang of achievement as he was able to get closer to Kai. Suddenly, Jun's face fell worried of what Kai's next answer was going to be. "Do you know me… and those two?" Jun asked slowly pointing to him and Sayuri and Etsuko who were standing behind him with everyone else. Kai looked as though he were thinking as he looked at Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko. Slowly he nodded. Jun felt relieved. At least he still remembered them. The room went silent. Well, more than it already was. No one knew what to say. "What about them. Do you recognize anyone one of them?" Jun asked pointing to everyone else in the room. Kai scanned each and everyone one of them in the room. He still was scared and confused. He shook his head. None of them wanted that answer but they partially knew that's what it was going to be. Just then the door opened. Misaki and a doctor walked in. Misaki had gone out when Kai was freaking out, which he still was, and had gotten a doctor to check on him. The doctor saw the look on Kai's face and instantly knew something was up. More than Misaki had led on.

"Well hello, Kai. Good to see your up." The doctor said as he approached. Kai's eyes widened at the approach. He slowly brought his right arm back beside him and was about to scoot back again. The doctor saw this motion and noticed something. "No no no, it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you. Now please come and scoot forward." The doctor said trying to get Kai to come forward on his bed. The doctor slowed his pace as he continued to come up. He knew then if he went too fast something was going to happen. Kai couldn't though. He couldn't come forward. He had no idea who the strange man in the white coat was and why he was coming up to him. Kai's breathing started to get heavy again. The doctor saw it was going to be very hard to get him to come forward. So he slowed a little more. "Kai. Please, you must come forward at least a little bit ok." The doctor said. Kai was in panic now as the doctor was coming closer. Finally the doctor was beside the bed. Kai was leaning back as far as he could to keep as much distance between them as possible. The doctor slowly sat down on a chair next to the bed. Slowly he raised his hand slightly and started to bring it forward to Kai to comfort and protect him. That was too much for Kai though. He thought he was going to do something bad to him. So. With the last effort he finally scoot back again. Kai let out a yelp as the next thing he saw was the floor. The doctor saw this and quickly got up and ran around the bed. He knelt down next to Kai. "Whoa, easy there. Now you see why I wanted you to come forward. I didn't want you to fall off the bed, because you were so close to the edge." The doctor said in a soothing voice. Kai groaned. He then felt a hand on his right shoulder. Kai looked up and saw the doctor. He finally let the doctor touch him now. The doctor got a hold of him and helped him back up. Kai didn't have the strength to stand and now he could barely hold himself up. The doctor looked up at Jun. "What happened when he woke up?" The doctor asked.

"He looked around but he didn't look like he was comprehending anything. Maybe was able to identify some objects but that's it. Misaki here, said something to Kai and he looked over. But he looked really confused and half frightened when he saw us all. Miwa came it and greeted him but Kai just looked at him and tried to scoot away like he did with you. None of us knew why. But finally he asked… who Miwa was and we were all shocked. I asked if he could recognize me. He nodded, then I asked if he could recognize my wife and daughter, and he nodded again. but then I asked if he knew who everyone else was and he just shook his head after looking at them all. He hasn't said a word other than 'who are you' and that was when woke up." Jun explained. The doctor had a hand on his chin as he thought. He was thinking and finally he came to the obvious conclusion. But no one wanted this conclusion. THe doctor already knew everyone knew what the diagnosis was. He sighed.

"Well. The signs are obvious and I'm afraid there isn't anything WE can do to resolve this… He has amnesia. This was one of the symptoms that might have happened. I don't know and can't tell quite yet if there is any other symptoms right now. But I will later on… But what I don't quite understand is that usually after this type of thing the worst of amnesia you can get is only forgetting what had happened. Truthfully I have never seen amnesia this bad before. If he forgets who they all are, there is no way he is going to remember what why he is here and plastered with bandages. He won't be able to go to school for a while, that is guaranteed. IF he doesn't remember any one them that more than likely means he has forgotten many other things too. Possibly even how to do somethings. Like if there is certain way and costume he does for something, he might forget that. Or if there is a game he plays, board game, card game, verbal game, physical game, he might also forget how to do some of those… What did he sound like what he asked the question?" The doctor explained then asked. Everyone was still surprised that he never saw amnesia this bad before. Even though they partially knew, the fact that Kai had amnesia still came to them as a surprise.

"He stumbled on his words and stuttered slightly." Jun replied.

"Ok. Again, this might be a symptom. He might not be able to speak as clearly, which means he might stutter at times or he won't talk as fast. But that won't be all the time, just every once and awhile." The doctor told Jun. Jun sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about this…" The doctor said fading off. He sighed as well. "Well, if you try to make him remember anything, you mustn't do it all at once. You MUST do it slowly and gradually. If too much information is brought to him at one time, it could end up that all the information will be too much for him. It could make him, if it came all too quickly, lose ALL of his memory. Which means he won't remember anyone and he will not know anything. And he will have to restart and relive his life. I am going to check with some other higher graded doctors to see give them a report and see if they can do anything. Ok. But for now, until another doctor or me comes back, do not try to make him remember anything else ok. His breathing like this is already not a good sign and we don't any more." The doctor had now lowered his tone so Kai wouldn't hear. But loud enough for everyone else to hear. That part was for more than just Jun. It was for everybody, except Kai. They all understood the danger and nodded. The doctor made sure they all got it, and he nodded as a sign it was ok for him to leave now. With one last look at Kai the doctor left and went to tell the higher graded doctors. Kai sat there in the bed looking around.

Finally after all that just happened Kai just then realized where he was. He looked around the room very confused. Then his eyes fell upon himself. WHat he saw was many bandages covering him. His eyebrows frowned in confusion. Soon his eyes fell on his left arm. In a sling, wrapped up, and just sitting gently in the sling._ Why am I here? In the hospital? What happened and why do I have a sling and a cast? At least I hope it's a cast. I don't know I can't see my leg. Anyways, what did I do to end up here?_ _And the most important question… WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE!? How do they know my name and why are they acting like I've known them my whole life!? Are these Jun's friends from his work or something! No, wait they look too young. Especially that short one with the spiky black hair._ Kai thought in panic as he looked at himself then at everyone else in the room. He wasn't sure if he should try to talk to the 'strangers' or not. But after thinking a while he decided to stick with not speaking and only stick to nods and shakes of the head.

"So… how are you feeling, Kai?" Sayuri asked him. Kai just shrugged, scared to talk. But when he did he didn't realize that the reason for the sling was for his shoulder to heal so when he shrugged it moved the shoulder sending a shooting peircing pain through his shoulder. Kai gasped slightly quickly clutching his shoulder with his right hand. He gritted his teeth as the pain in his shoulder was still stinging. Everyone looked at him with eyes that showed they felt very bad for Kai. Both because he had serious amnesia and he was hurting.

"A-are you ok?" Etsuko asked. She was scared that he was going to think of her as the person who still picked on him. Kai took a moment to answer the question. Soon he nodded his head slowly taking his hand off his shoulder. He thought was going to be able to make it through a few more conversations but right then, he suddenly got a wave of exhaustion and felt extremely tired. Soon his eyes started to twitch close. But he caught himself and tried to stay awake but couldn't. He was so tired he didn't notice someone else had come into the room. Another doctor. But his time it was one of the "higher grade" doctors. The doctor came up to him and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Go to sleep ok, Kai. You'll have more time to see them later ok." the doctor said startling Kai a bit. But Kai wasn't awake enough to fight back. Eventually he gave in. His eyes finally fell closed and he was soon in another deep sleep. The heart monitor slowed down as his energy slowed and was now at a slow sleep beating pace. So was his breathing. The doctor turned to Jun and Sayuri. "And I'm guessing you two are his guardians, right?" The doctor asked. They nodded. "Ok well the other doctor that talked to you before told me what just happened and I came to have a look for myself. But it looks like I won't be able to do that considering he just fell asleep." The doctor chuckled pointing to Kai who was sleeping.

"Heh, yeah. It looks like he's been getting more tired lately. Even though we've only seen him awake for just a little bit." Sayuri said.

"Well, I would believe that. Considering he broke his leg, dislocated and sprained his shoulder, got some deeps cuts, he lost a lot of blood so it will take awhile to get that all back, all that and the fact he's been in a coma for over a week so." The doctor listed some of the things that happened to Kai. Everyone was surprised.

"Wait… You mean it wasn't just him being randomly unconscious for a week but he was in a coma?" Miwa finally asked after a while of silence.

"Yes. Many accidents like this only knock them out so there unconscious for a while but this one knocked him out, plus the amount of injuries and blood loss, and made him go into a coma." The doctor explained. "He was lucky to make it after this amount of time of being a coma. Usually after a few days, like five, of being in a coma the chances of the person making it gets desperately slim. So this boy is lucky… The other doctor told me about his amnesia. I have seen amnesia pretty bad before and I can say that he is, on a scale of 1 - 15, in between 13 and 14. It's about halfway in between the two. It will take a while for him to regain all his memory back. But you will have to live with it until it's all back. So that means, no saying anything of his memory, do not tell him he has amnesia because he will get curious and try to figure it out and that could have bad results, and make sure he is at places where he won't get hurt. Because of the accident it will be easier for him to get hurt, sometimes, until he is completely back to his old self." The doctor spilled out the load of information. Miwa and everyone else nodded. They knew the seriousness of this. After the doctor filled them in he checked Kai over just in case. He stood back up and left the room without a word. There really was nothing else to say.

It was about another thirty minutes. Then gradually the group in the room started to become smaller. They all had a certain time they had to be home. Soon it shrunk down to just Jun, Sayuri, and Etsuko. The three just sat in the room waiting for Kai to wake up again, if he were to wake up with in the next few hours. Jun rubbed the temples of his head with his fingers, and he sighed. Sayuri just sat there obviously deep in thought. Etsuko… all she could do is stare. She felt so guilty because now she thinks it's her fault that Miwa and the others are hurting. Not physically but emotionally. She thinks it's her fault that Kai got hit, was in a coma, and has a serious case of amnesia. Bad enough to make him forget who even his best friend was. Completely scared and creeped out by the one who has been with him for many years, and the others too. Right then and there Etsuko couldn't take the feeling anymore. She let tears well up in her eyes, which were now streaming down her face. The only way Jun and Sayuri noticed she was crying was when they heard her sniff. Jun looked over first. When he saw his daughter crying while she was looking at her older cousin, he got up and came over to her. He bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. Etsuko turned to look at Jun. When she did, and she saw those deep comforting eyes of her father, she couldn't hold back. She quickly threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Jun wrapped his arms around her as well and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh. It's alright. It's alright." Jun comfortingly whispered to her.

"No. No it isn't." Etsuko shook her head sobbing.

"What do you mean? Of course it is." Jun said trying to comfort her.

"This… it's all my fault." Etsuko choked out in between sobs.

"What? No. How is it your fault?" Jun asked wanting to know why she was blaming herself.

"If I hadn't been such a jerk to him, he wouldn't have run off and he wouldn't have gotten hit." Etsuko said still crying.

"No. What? No. That wasn't why he left. He left because he needed to clear his head. There has been other things that had been going on earlier in that week that was bugging Kai. That and it was just one of those mornings where Kai was just grumpy. Don't blame yourself." Jun explained to her. But he knew that he left because of the one thing she said. Yet it was also true that he was grumpy and other stuff was bugging him. Jun just didn't want to make Etsuko think it was her fault. And in his mind it wasn't really her fault anyway. Etsuko and Jun pulled away and he looked at her. She sniffed wiping the tears with her hand and nodded. "Good girl. Now… I think it's time we should all go home." Jun suggested. Sayuri and Etsuko nodded. With that they all looked at Kai one last time and left for the car. They took their normal route. Down the hall, to the elevator, to the front desk, out the door, and to the car. When they got their they got in and left for home.

When they got home they got out and came into the house. They all hung up their coats and went to the kitchen. It was about time for dinner so they went there. Jun didn't hesitate to bring up the subject. And when he did it was with seriousness.

"Ok we need to get some things straight." Jun said while he got out three plates from the cupboard. Sayuri and Etsuko paused in their tracks and looked at each other with having an eyebrow raised, then looked at Jun. Jun saw the looks of confusion. "I'm talking about Kai. We need to get straight what all we can talk about and say when he is around and/or with us. I believe since he has finally woken up that he will be able to come home here sometime within the next week or so. So if he will be coming home soon we must be careful of what we say." Jun said with all seriousness.

"Fine with me. I mean, we do need to know what we can say and what we can't say. So might as well." Sayuri shrugged willing to talk about the matter at hand. Etsuko nodded in agreement as well.

"Ok, let's sit down and we can start." Jun said sitting down at the table. This action wa followed by Sayuri and Etsuko. "First of all, NOTHING about what happened That day." Jun began.

"I know this if his favorite thing to do but I'm not sure if he will remember it or not so just to be safe no talking about Vanguard." Sayuri added. Jun wrote down the things on a piece of paper.

"Aww man that is one thing that we can actually do together. Well I'll try not to say anything about it… Ooo! Don't say anything about his friends. Because he doesn't know who they are." Etsuko suggested. Jun wrote it down.

"This isn't something, but we need start prepping the house. To make it safer for him. When I had surgery on my side when I was, like eighteen or something, before I came home they had to make sure the house was clean and tidy. The clean is so it didn't mess with the wound, and it won't get infected. The tidy is just in case there was something there that could mess with it. In Kai's case, really, anything is dangerous. So we really have make the house good." Sayuri said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well looks like we will be doing a little more 'Spring Cleaning' now." Jun chuckled slightly. The comment made Sayuri and Etsuko laugh a little. "Well I think we got the major things down. We can add more if we think of it ok." Jun said. The others nodded. JUn got up from the table and put the paper on the refrigerator with a magnet.

Back at the hospital the doctors that were in charge of Kai went into a room to have a conference. Three doctors sat down at a table with files and papers.

"Ok. Now what exactly is going on? I wasn't here when this patient came in and I was told that you guys would tell me when I got back." The one once doctor asked.

"Ok well I'll give you a brief synopsis of it and then he will say some other stuff. Sound good?" The wisest doctor said. Both of the other men nodded. "Ok, he was brought in one day and as soon as he got here in the ambulance they rushed him into emergency surgery. He and his friends were walking to a concert at the new library and…" He paused in what he was saying when he saw the sudden confusion on the doctor's face. "The library was just opening and they decided to have a concert there before they got really into the whole silent library thing." The wise doctor explained. The young doctor nodded. "Anyways, They said that one of his friends called and told us that they were walking to the concert and they were crossing a completely calm road. No cars, no nothing. His friends where all kind of in mini groups as they crossed the small road and he brought up the rear. He tripped and fell in the middle of the road. After gathering his stuff back up he got up and continued walking. And then after he had walked about three feet, they said, this car came burling forward at a very high speed and it hit him. When they came up to him he was unconscious and called the ambulance." The young doctor listened intently to the new information.

"So when he was brought in, and before we took him into surgery, we took some quick x rays on him to see what we needed to operate. His right leg, on his calf, was broken. He sprained his left shoulder really bad. If it had been anymore that too would have broken. Oh, something I forgot to mention before was that he has a few broken ribs but those are easy fixable. We just had to set them in the right places and they would heal on their own. Just have to make sure he doesn't do anything that might interfere with that. He already fell out of his bed but I checked him after he went to sleep, and thankfully no harm was done to them. There is a large gash in his forehead. It was pretty deep, so during the surgery we had to clean it and wrap it. He has another, smaller this time and not as deep, gash under his left eye. Thankfully it didn't blind him in that eye. It will just be sore for a while. And there were other cuts he had but they are an easy fix. Most of them are already good." The other doctor said to him. The young doctor seemed to be surprised at this. He was curious now, and knew there was something else they had to say. He could just tell. The wise doctor saw the look on his face and knew he knew there was more. So he decided to continue the rest of it.

"I was told what was happening to the boy. So I went back to the room and I got explanations. Some from his family and friends and some from this fellow here," the wise doctor said gesturing to his fellow doctor beside him. The one that was also explaining. "and he told me that when the kid woke up that he had no idea who any of the people in the room was. Except for his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin. They said he actually looked very scared of them when they would come near, or in general. Well, it couldn't have been more obvious, he has amnesia. Now, but this amnesia is very high graded. On a scale of 1-15 he is in the middle of 13 and 14. If the amnesia was any worse he wouldn't remember anything. Not even who were raising him, he wouldn't remember how to do stuff so he would practically have to relive his life." The wise doctor finished up. Now he knew that the young doctor was surprised. His eyes were wide and surprised.

"I knew amnesia could get bad but I didn't know it could get that bad. And the fact that he is almost highest rated in the scale… wow. So… what are we going to do?" The young doctor asked. The other two doctors hesitated for a second.

"That's the thing. There really isn't anything we can do. Really all we can do is keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything that could harm him more. We also, especially after the experience they had IN the ambulance which I won't get into right now, must keep a very close watch on him for at least the first few weeks." The wise doctor hesitated at first. THe other doctor nodded.

"Yes I agree. And definitely after that in the ambulance. Don't worry, We promise we will tell you about that later. But right now you need to let all of this information sink in before we tell anymore." THe other doctor said to the youngest doctor.

"Ok got it." The young doctor nodded. "Wow, that boy must have been through a good bit lately. I mean, with the accident and losing his memory, that must be a lot to handle."

"You know that he is actually the son of, Toshio and Akira Toshiki." The wise doctor pointed out. The young one tilted his head in confusion.

"Who? Remind me." The young doctor asked. THe wise doctor looked at the other doctor who nodded and got up. He walked over to the other side of the room and opened up the drawer. He pulled out a folder with files in it. He set it down in front of the young doctor.

"There. That is the information of Toshio and Akira: Their pasts, other experiences with the police if they had any, thier family line, and other information including what happened to them." The other doctor said. The young doctor took the folder and opened it up. There he found two pictures. One of beautiful young lady and one of a handsome, confident looking young man. Each of the pictures were paper clipped to separate papers. Then there were some other papers not attached to them. He started to look through the papers.

"Hey these people were in a car accident as well. Huh, how ironic." The young doctor said curious of what else he would find in the reports. The other two doctors looked at each other knowing that he was soon going to come to the end very soon. The young doctor read on. Soon the small smile of curiosity left his face as he read the last page. When he was done he gently set the paper down and looked as though he were thinking. He looked sad. "They… they died in the accident…" The young doctor said. The other two nodded sadly.

"That's why we only said about his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin being there and not his parents. I saw you were confused when we never mentioned them. Well, this is why." The wise doctor said gesturing to the papers. The young doctor looked down at the two pictures and sighed.

"So what exactly happened in the ambulance with Kai?" The young doctor asked. He had picked up his name through the reports. The wise doctor shook his head.

"No. That will be for another time. You already had a lot of information thrown out to you. IF I tell you this, judging on the experience, you probably wouldn't be able to take all of it in along with the other information. So if I tell you later, it will give the information you just got now time to sink in. THen I can tell you the rest of it when you are actually ready for more information." THe wise doctor said.

"Ok. I understand. You're probably right." the young doctor nodded. The other two doctors were right. The young doctor was only still a partial trainee and hadn't isn't able to take in a lot of information like this at one time. Where the other two doctor could take it on just fine. Considering they have been working longer than the younger one has. But any news like that would be hard for anyone to take on.

Back at the house Jun, and Sayuri were on a couch and watching a movie. Etsuko was already up in bed. Jun put an arm around Sayuri as they sat and watched. She sighed and Jun knew why. No matter what they did Kai could not be shaken from any of their memories.

"Hey. At least he woke up. See I told you he would." Jun said trying to lighten the mood. Sayuri only sighed again.

"Yeah but… You saw how he was," Sayuri said.

"I know. But he will be fine. We just have to be careful." Jun told her.

"No. Jun, did you see him? He-He has amnesia! He was terrified of Miwa! Miwa! His best friend he didn't know who he was! And you say he'll be fine?!" Sayuri burst. Jun saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew this was going to be hard.

"Yes. I do. Because he will. I don't care if you object to that, I say he will be ok. You can debate and object all you want, but that isn't going to change my mind. Sure he may have amnesia. But that doesn't mean we won't be there to help him through it. We just need to find a way for him to get his memories back but slowly. We have to be patient with this." Jun said. He wasn't going to let Sayuri's opinion stop him. Even if she was his wife, this was one thing that he stuck to one side on. That side was always going for the path of confidence, courage, bravery, and hope.

"Do you realize how long that would take? I do want to help him but… it's hard to see him this way." Sayuri said sadly.

"I know it is. That's how I felt when my brother and Akira died. It was hard for me to go visit their graves for a while but I learned that letting that feeling get to you isn't going to get you anywhere. Push by that feeling and act like everything is going the way it's supposed to go… Things happen to people for a reason. ANd you may not know what the reason is quite yet. Everyone also has a purpose. And it doesn't matter if you had horrible experience in like whether it was: losing a pet, losing a family member, heck even losing a limb… and even getting hit by a car and getting amnesia. That person still has a purpose. And do those experiences like that take them away from their purpose? No it doesn't… Listen if Kai didn't still have a purpose for being here he would probably be dead. But no. Somewhere he still has a purpose and meaning for life and he is meant to carry out that meaning." Jun wisely chose his words. Sayuri after those words had small tears rolling down her cheeks. She was taking in the words he had just said, and was now starting to rethink the whole situation. She didn't want to the sadness to overtake her. She wasn't going to let it. Jun smiled as he knew that she was starting to rethink things. Sayuri turned her head to Jun and looked at him. He smiled at her. She let a smile on her face as well. Jun pulled her into a hug after that.

"Thank You." Sayuri whispered. Jun and Sayuri pulled away.

"What?" Jun asked confused.

"I said Thank you." Sayuri repeated chuckling slightly.

"Why? What for?" Jun asked still confused.

"For you… I haven't really looked at life that fully before. Now I am because of what you just said. EVerything you just said is right." Sayuri smiled.

"I'm glad. You, and anyone else, can't let sadness, guilt, or anything like that control your life. WHen something goes wrong just try to find a bright side to it. Or try to fix it with the confidence that you will fix the problem." Jun said. Sayuri smiled and nodded. "Now. I think it may be time for bed." Jun said getting up from the couch. Sayuri followed. They turned off the TV and went upstair to their bed.

In the hospital Kai laid in his bed asleep. Well almost. He shifted around in his sleep a little and caused him a moan each time. But the shifting wasn't because of trying to get a new position. IT was because of his dream. Or more like nightmare. He was dreaming of the thing that had caused him to go the hospital. But he didn't know that. He thought it was just another crazy dream. When he was a small child he would constantly have bad dreams that resulted him waking up screaming, sweating like crazy, and/or panting.

_/dream/_

Cold. Dark. Alone. Kai walked around trying his best to find someone. Something. Anything that could let him know something was there. It was dark and not a single thing could be seen. Kai could not see more than two feet in from of him. The air was cold, still, and lonely. There was no one anywhere. Kai looked around frantically.

"Hello!" Kai called out into the darkness. There was no answer. "Anyone!" Kai called out again desperate and scared. He pulled his arms close to him for comfort. He shivered. Not from coldness but from the feeling of discomfort and loneliness. He was alone and nothing was there. Suddenly he heard a deep rumble. He stopped dead in his tracks. If he wasn't scared before by the darkness, he sure was scared now. Kai had no idea what to do. He wanted to run and get away from whatever made the noise. But the problem was if he ran he wouldn't know where he was running. He could run right into a wall or something that would stop him. Always being stopped by the unseen obstacles. Run. That was his only thought. Run.

Right then the whole back of him was illuminated. He saw the light out of the corner of his eyes. Kai started to become hopeful again. Excited by the thought that he might actually get out of there. With that hopeful thought in his mind he quickly turned around. Only to be greeted with two round blinding lights. He yelped in surprise and he shielded his eyes with his hand. It took a while for the light to adjust to his eyes. Once it did he took his hand away. It was still very bright so he had to squint a little to see. He saw the two round lights pointing right at him. That confused him greatly. He tilted his head in confusion and tried to see what was making the light. Cautiously he stepped forward. But right when he set his foot down there was another, only louder this time, loud rumble. That stopped him from going forward. There was another rumble.

Kai was now very confused and scared. He watched the two lights. IT surprised him when the two lights start to get bigger. The lights were getting bigger and the now continuous rumble started to get closer. Kai stepped back a little as the 'thing' started coming closer. But he still stayed there. He had to know what the mysterious force was. The light came closer and closer. Then finally he could see it. His eyes widened as he could see the faint figure of a car. When he finally realized what it was the car started to come forward more. But faster this time. This made Kai back up. As it quickly started to come forward, Kai moved back further. Soon he was running. He didn't care about anything else. He just knew he had to run. Everytime he glanced over his shoulder the light had gotten closer. This made him go faster. He was now in a full, hard core sprint. Panting as he ran, Kai tried to lose the car but it didn't work. He glanced back again and when he did, he tripped. He tripped over his own two feet and he fell hard to the ground. He shook his head to clear it. But after that he quickly looked back and all he saw was the two lights come rushing forward and it was about to hit him. Kai watched, wide eyed, in fear as it came closer and closer until...

_/dream end/_

Kai's eyes shot open and he gasped loudly. His breathing and heartbeat had gotten really high. He was sweating and shaking. Right then he felt a little weight on his right shoulder. He didn't know what it was. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Not after that nightmare he just had. Kai shook wide eyed and frightened, his whole body trembled.

"Whoa! Easy there kid! It's alright! It was just a dream, nothing happened." The one wise doctor before comforted. Kai turned his head quickly towards the voice. He saw the doctor sitting there along with two other doctors standing near him. "It's ok. Just breath everything will be ok." The wise doctor soothed. Kai stopped trembling a little bit. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. The doctors could tell he was still phased by the dream. The one doctor looked at the wise one as if asking a question. The wise doctor nodded. He knew what the other was asking.

"Kai. Can you tell us what your dream was?" The other doctor asked gently. Kai was trying to say something but it just came out as noises. He was too shocked to say anything. The other doctor saw he was trying to say something but couldn't. So he saved him the work of trying. "It's ok. You don't have to tell us right this instant." He said calming down the boy. The youngest doctor was there to watch and see how they handled things. He kept making mental notes in his mind. THe three doctors had been in the room doing the conference when they all got a fast beeping signal. Each of them have a small device in their pocket for when their assigned patient's monitor, or somthing went wrong with them the device would beep, and they would come to the patient as soon as possible. Kai's monitor for his heart and breathing got really fast and that triggered their devices. When they ran into the room he was shaking, breathing hard, and the heart monitor was beeping fast. The doctors knew they had to wake him up before something more went wrong.

Kai finally started to calm down after a while. Soon he was semi-back to normal. He had finally gotten used to the fact that he was at the hospital and wasn't going to be leaving for awhile. Now he was looking around at the different objects and contraptions in the room. A ton of medical stuff was around him. His eyes went across the room observing everything. The doctors stayed with him for a while. If his friends were there they would think it was highly amusing how Kai looked around with curiosity in his eyes. Curiosity and wonder. Finally his eyes landed on himself. This was the first time he had actually studied his current appearance since after the accident. He had looked at himself before and only saw bandages but he never observed closely. He saw that he was wearing a little below the knee length hospital gown. Not like the girly gowns but the hospital gown. It was like a large loose fitting pullover tunic. Kai looked up to see a pole with a bag hanging off of it. Attached to it was a small tube. He followed the tube all the way to the end. Which surprised him considering the end of the tube was IN him. He saw there was an I.V. in his right hand and that's what the tube was connected to. Curious he lifted it up closer to his face and looked at it. It didn't bother him that there was a tube in his hand. His eyes, after getting bored of looking at his hand, traveled down his body to his legs. He lifted the covers off of him. Two reasons. One, he was getting hot in the room. Two, he just didn't want the cover on him. So after he took them off his eyes landed on the cast. He tilted his head. He knew he had had a cast on because when he had tried to move he couldn't move his foot at all and there was a resistance to it. Now he wasn't quite sure if the reason why he couldn't move his foot was because he had just broken his leg and they put a cast on it, or he had broken his leg and they had to amputate it. He was glad it was the first explanation. Curious he stared at the black/blue cast surrounding his right calf. It wasn't the type of cast that went past his knee. It was the one that just stayed below the knee. He tried to bend his leg but he stopped and winced. It hurt trying to move his leg. The bottom half of it was broken and his knee had been bruised deeply in the accident. That and he hadn't moved it for over a week.

"Wh-what's that?" Kai asked pointing to the monitor. His amnesia was bad enough to make him forget what some objects were. Some of them he could remember but some of them he couldn't.

"That's your heart monitor. It's showing what your heart beat is right now. Every patient has one. Every time your heart pumps the monitor beeps." The wise doctor replied. Kai looked down at his chest where his heart was, as the doctor said that. Kai was curious how the machine was able to get his heart beat.

"How d-does it g-get it?" Kai asked wonder filling him. The doctor smiled at him.

"Well you see these wires here? On the ends of them are little sticky pads that have sensors on them. There are a few that are put on you. Like, one is on your chest, and that's how we can see and hear your heartbeat. They are very important so don't take them off ok." The doctor told Kai who nodded. Kai didn't dare go back to sleep, afraid that the nightmare he had before would come back.

"So. Kai. How are you feeling?" The other doctor asked with a smile. They didn't want to worry Kai, and they all were having fun and enjoying conversing with Kai.

"Uh, good I g-guess." Kai replied not sure what to answer. There was a small stinging pain suddenly in his shoulder. He flinched a little at the pain. Slowly he moved his shoulder in a way that it was slow enough so it wouldn't hurt as much. The doctor saw him flinch and move his shoulder.

"Your shoulder bothering you? Hurting?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yeah." Kai said still moving his shoulder.

"Well don't move it as much ok. It will help it feel better and heal faster." The doctor suggested. Kai didn't hesitate to take the suggestion. Kai, himself, was starting to enjoy talking with the doctors. It helped by pass the time and it was interesting. Before Kai knew it it was morning. He finally started to get tired again. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Look's like someone's tired. I think you should get some rest." The other doctor said. Kai looked at him. He hesitated to answer but finally gave in and nodded. He didn't want to have the dream again but he knew he had to sleep. So with that he let himself slip into sleep. The three doctors chuckled a little at Kai. "Well, do you think we can head back now?" He whispered to the wise doctor.

"Yeah. He's out like a light now." The wise doctor whispered back to him. The youngest doctor followed the two others out of the room.

"Wow. I didn't think he would be that bad." The youngest said remembering the image of Kai. Both after he was awake and while he was asleep.

"Well now you know what some of the things you are going to have to do in the future are." The wise doctor said.

"I can't believe it. He looks so scared and lost. He didn't even know what some of the devices were in the room. And they were really simple too. Can amnesia really get that bad?" The young doctor asked.

"Yes. And if taken to it's highest grade, amnesia can even make the person lose all memory together. All the way to the point where the person doesn't even know his/her own name." The wise doctor said. This scared the young doctor was frightened by this. It was a scary thought to know that someone had forgotten everything. Even his own name. It wasn't a comforting thought. "And this boy, Kai, is close to that point on the scale. It is very important that he has none of his memory should be trying to be brought back to him right now. Or else it could end up at the worst." The wise doctor added.

"It is dangerous for him to be anywhere right now, other than the hospital. Right now in the condition that he is in, if he leaves the hospital, he might now survive outside the hospital for long. His injuries would interfere with his healing. And you saw how his breathing and heartbeat went up drastically. Well that could also be very bad. That's why we had to wake him up. If that had gotten any worse… If someone's heartbeat gets too high it could just shut down and burst and it won't work. Which means the person could die if it gets too high. That's is the reason why we woke Kai up. To prevent that from happening because it was close. He may be awake but that doesn't mean he still isn't in danger. We will have to keep him here in the hospital until we are sure he will be ok to leave." The doctor said and the other two doctor sighed. The wise one knew it was true and so did the youngest one. Kai was still in danger. And they all had to be there for him. The doctors, Miwa and the others, Jun, Sayuri, Etsuko. Miwa after seeing Kai like that swore to himself he would not let Kai go through this by himself. He was going to be there for him and so was everyone else. Miwa will do whatever it takes to get his best friend back to his old self.


End file.
